


Can't Deny It

by quirkyalone98



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyalone98/pseuds/quirkyalone98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie just moved in with Beca and her father and starts going to the same school with Beca. Stacie tries to help Beca with her love interest but ends up finding one for herself.</p><p>oh yeah...i don't own Pitch Perfect nor the characters...XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make the next chapter longer :D

“Put me down! Dude, you’re suffocating me!” Beca cried.

“Oh shush! I haven’t seen you in over a year. Be happy that I’m here,” Stacie continued to smother the tiny brunette.

“If you coming here meant me dying from suffocation, then I’d rather you didn’t.” At that, Stacie finally put down Beca and moved on to tickling her sides.

“You take that back, Mitchell!”

“Never!” Beca tried to push away Stacie’s hand but she was too strong for her. “Dude, stop!”

“First tell me that you didn’t mean it and that you’re glad to see you’re most awesome best friend and then I’ll stop.”

“Okay okay. You win, Conrad,” Beca said in between laughs. “I didn’t mean any of it and I’m so so glad that you’re here, my most awesome friend.” Stacie finally stopped gave Beca a smug look.

 “Ugh. You don’t play fair, Conrad.”

“Life’s never been fair,” Stacie stated simply, picking up her luggage and walking towards the front door. Beca was pretty annoyed at the leggy brunette but hearing the underlying tone made her quiet.

“Beca! Show me my room!” Stacie called from the inside of her house.

Stacie didn’t mean to make the atmosphere all awkward. What she said was true. She waited for Beca to enter the house. She was surprised when Beca suddenly hugged her.

“I’m sorry, Stace. I never should have left you. I should’ve stayed. I could have begged my father to let me stay. I-I…I’m the worst friend ever,” Beca said as she hugged her tighter. Stacie sighed and returned the hug.

“I’m fine, Becs. I’m here, aren’t I? And you’re also here,” Stacie pulled back and made the smaller brunette look at her but she refused and turned her head away. “It’s not your fault. You finally made up with your dad and I know that you’ve always wanted to be a family again. I don’t ever want to be the reason you don’t get to be happy. In my case…I’m…I’m just unlucky.” Stacie smiled sadly but then it turned into a genuine smile. “You’re not the worst friend. You’re, Beca, my angsty moody sarcastic DJ best friend.”

Beca finally looked at Stacie and gave her a teasing smile. “Well, you’re my overly sexual shameless best friend that’s smart as fuck but hides under a ditzy façade.”

“Hey!” Stacie slapped her on the shoulder. “I’m not trying to hide anything. It’s just easier when people think I’m all boob and it’s fun seeing their shocked faces when I bring out the smarts.” Stacie winked which Beca responded to by rolling her eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s get your things upstairs. Your room is across mine.” She carried on of Stacie’s bags and they headed upstairs.

They finally made it into Stacie’s room. She scanned the room. It wasn’t too small or too big and that sat well with her. The walls were painted a deep red and there was a black carpet on the hard wooden floor. There was a bed at the corner and a study table beside it. There was a dresser with a vanity mirror at the opposite side of the bed and beside it was her soon to be filled closet. She noticed a picture sat on top of the dresser. She walked towards it and smiled when she saw it was a picture of her and Beca the day before Beca moved last year.

_“Becs, come on. Let’s take a picture,” Stacie urged her._

_“I’m busy,” Beca replied, eyes still on her laptop screen._

_“It’ll just take a sec,” Stacie argued._

_“I said I was-,” Beca didn’t finish once she saw the look on Stacie’s face. Stacie rarely looked sad. Even when she was feeling down, she tried to cover it up with a smile or act all indifferent. Right now, she could see tears forming in her eyes._

_“Please, Becs,” Stacie gave a pout. Beca sighed and gestured for Stacie to come closer._

_“Just one picture, okay?”_

_“Just one. I promise,” Stacie beamed and gave Beca a peck on the cheek. She giggled as Beca immediately wiped her cheek with her hand. “Okay. Smile!”_

The day after that, Stacie gave Beca a bone crushing hug which lasted for minutes. She only pulled away when Beca started flailing and screaming, “ _Stacie, get off! You’re boobs are crushing me! I can’t breathe!_ ”

“Hey. You okay?” She heard Beca say from behind.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just really happy to be here,” Stacie replied as she turned to face Beca, smiling at her.

“Me too, Stace,” Beca replied with a small smile.


	2. 1st Day of School Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my ghad. It's so hard to have a continuous flow of ideas. I had to stop here and there. write then delete then write again. Ugh....but as promised it's longer XD

The two had been busy bringing up Stacie’s stuff to her room and had finished before dinner. Mr. Mitchell was happy and excited about Stacie moving in with them. He hoped Stacie could help Beca focus more on her studies, which Beca just groaned in response. It was clear during their conversations that both Mitchells avoided talking about Stacie’s situation and she was grateful for that.

Stacie and Beca found themselves lounging in Stacie’s room and listening to some of Beca’s mixes on her laptop. Stacie was always amazed of what her best friend was capable of creating. She always believed that Beca would make a name for herself one day and she’ll be there to support her all the way and be a witness of her journey to success. Why she’s sure she’ll still be there for her? From the moment Stacie met Beca Mitchell, she always felt that her friendship won’t be superficial. They were probably the most unlikely friends but they make it work. They mostly have different views on things which made their conversations more interesting. Stacie found Beca’s sarcastic remarks funny and Beca found Stacie’s shameless personality and ability to make everything sexual amusing.

About three mixes later, Stacie decided to catch up with her best friend with the first question that came to mind.

“So…seen any girl that interests you?” It was no secret Beca was gay. It was during sixth grade when Beca confessed to Stacie that she had a crush on a girl. Stacie knew how much courage it took for Beca to admit that to her. Beca was the most closed off person she knew so her sharing that with her made her so happy. That meant Beca trusted her. Stacie hugged her best friend and offered to be her “wing woman” which Beca immediately declined. To Stacie, the offer still stands until now.

Beca looked at Stacie with wide eyes at the sudden question thrown at her.

“I-I don’t….,” she denied. Stacie answered with a hum and abruptly sat up. Beca eyed her movements and started to panic when Stacie took her laptop. Beca realized what Stacie was doing when Stacie began scrolling down her search history.

“Well well well. Looks like you’ve been visiting someone’s Facebook account lately,” Stacie slyly smiled at the shorter brunette who was now trying to snatch her laptop away from Stacie. Stacie moved it away from Beca’s reach and clicked the link.

“This is an invasion of privacy!” Beca protested as she continued to grab her laptop which Stacie was now holding above her head.

“C’mon, Becs. It’s not something to be embarrassed about. Just a peek. I promise!”

Beca knew she can’t win this. _“Why was I born with short legs?!”_

“Fine! Just a peek, okay?” Beca conceded and proceeded to sit at the edge of Stacie’s bed. Stacie sat beside her and placed the laptop on her lap. Stacie then began scrolling down mystery girl’s Facebook page.

“Damn, Beca. She’s hot!” Stacie commented. The profile page belonged to girl named ‘Chloe Beale’. She had red hair and light bright blue eyes. Her smile was quite warm and she seems so happy. She scrolled through more photos and she had to hand it to her best friend. “You’ve picked a nice one here, Becs.”

“Ugh. I don’t need you telling me that,” Beca groaned. She was blushing. “God this is so embarrassing. It’s just a silly crush”.

“Why do you find it embarrassing? Having a crush is normal,” Stacie chuckled at her friend’s reddened face.

“That’s not it. I was caught stalking someone’s Facebook and that makes me a creeper,” Beca blushed further.

“It’s okay, Becs. It’s not like this is your first time stalking someone’s FB page,” Stacie said, her eyes on the screen as she continued to view more pictures. When Beca went silent, she turned her attention to her. “Oh my god. This is your first time!?”

“Shhh! Stop yelling, will you? It’s not a big deal,” Beca huffed.

“Oh it is,” Stacie grinned. “If you’ve gone out of your way to stalk her FB account that means that this isn’t just some silly crush”. Beca’s gotten redder and Stacie just grinned wider. “You’re really into her. Well, can’t really blame you.”

“Are we done now?” Beca pleaded. Stacie was about to exit the page when someone caught her attention.

“Ummm…sure but...who’s this?” Stacie pointed out the blonde who Chloe was hugging tightly.

“Oh…her,” Beca frowned. Stacie raised an eyebrow at her friend’s sudden change of expression.

“Is there something wrong?”

“That’s Aubrey Posen. She’s Chloe’s best friend,” Beca informed.

“And this Aubrey, I assume, from that face you’re making, that you don’t like her”.

“Nope”.

Stacie raised a confused eyebrow and urged her to explain.

“She’s the most uptight person I’ve ever met. She has this notion that she can boss everyone around just because she’s the school president”. Stacie only hummed in response and let Beca continue her rant.

“One time we were in the same group for a class project, she told me to remove my, I quote, ‘ear monstrosities’ because she didn’t want to associate herself with someone so alternative. She’s basically a stuck up bitch”.

Stacie couldn’t help laugh at her friend’s story. It seems this Aubrey is one of those prissy girls she knew she’d never get along with. But she did still get along with Beca even when they were completely polar opposites. Maybe she'll get along with her too. Wait…why was she thinking about getting along with this chick? She doubted Beca’d appreciate her befriending her.

“Anyways, can we stop talking about her? Just thinking about her gives me get a headache,” Beca whined. Her encounters with Aubrey Posen were unpleasant to say the least. She always made it a point to clarify how she disliked Beca. Her makeup, her piercings, her clothes and even her handwriting?! It’s almost she just kept finding reasons to dislike her. Beca couldn’t come up with a reason why? She’s asked herself so many times what she’d ever done to make her hate her so much.

“Okay okay. Let’s go back to this Chloe you’re crushing on,” Stacie said as she handed Beca’s laptop back. “Did you make a move on her yet?”

“Wha- I…no…of course not.”

“Huh? Why not,” Now Stacie was confused. “She’s like really really hot.”

“And really really unavailable,” Beca shot back. “Didn’t you see the guy she was with in those pictures?”

“What? I take pictures like that with my guy friends all the time,” Stacie argued. Beca facepalmed.

“Of course,” Beca said with a sigh. “Stacie, besides you, people who take pictures within close proximity are either dating or married.”

“But we take pictures like that too but that doesn’t mean we’re dating,” Stacie replied.

“Because you have no boundaries whatsoever!” Stacie just shrugged at that reply. It’s true that when it came to Beca, she didn’t hold back. She didn’t see any reason to. They were best friends who acted more like siblings. She was the same with everyone she met but only to a certain degree.  

“Look. She and Tom are like the school’s perfect couple,” Beca added. “They’ have the most cliché relationship you’d expect from those rom coms you watch.”

“What do you mean?” Stacie asked and Beca gave a deep sigh.

“Chloe’s co-captains with Aubrey,” Beca started. Stacie became even more interested at the mention of Aubrey. So she wasn’t just the president but also a cheerleader. “and Tom’s the school’s quarterback.”

“Damn. That’s…wow,” was the only response Stacie could come up at the moment.

“She’s so out of my league, right?” Beca sighed once again.

“It’s okay, Becs. It’ll pass,” Stacie sympathized with her best friend.

“Yeah…I hope so.”

They left it at that and called it a night. Beca went back to her room and Stacie proceeded to do her nightly rituals. She brushed her teeth and then took off her clothes. She liked sleeping in the nude. It felt liberating. She started to do it during freshmen year. Ever since Beca found out the hard way, she wouldn’t come into Stacie’s room in the morning without knocking. She only went to her house to hangout for Christ’s sake not to be flashed so early in the day.

 

“Stacie!” Beca cried in frustration. Stacie’s been in the bathroom for about an hour now and they had only about thirty minutes before class starts.

“I’m coming!”

“If you don’t get your ass down here soon I’m going leave without you!” Beca threatened.

“I’m here. Sheesh!,” Stacie replied as she rushed down the stairs. “It’s not like you’re the new student.”

“Well since it’s your first day, dad wanted me to show you around school today. We still need to get your class schedule from the principal’s office”.

Beca was sitting on the porch and had her back towards the front door so when she heard footsteps nearing, she turned around.

“Finally! God I swear you- what the fuck are you wearing!?” Beca couldn’t help but gape at her best friend. She was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt that stopped just below her chest, showing off her toned abdomen. It showed enough cleavage to embarrass a stripper. And those shorts. Those shorts are probably the shortest pair of short Beca has ever seen.

“What?” Stacie asked, confused. “Am I hot or am I hot?”

“Are you trying to get arrested for public indecency?!” Beca sighed in frustration. “Ugh never mind. We’ll be late if I make you change.”

“Oh c’mon, I look hot. Besides I’m gonna wear a jacket over this.”

“A jacket? What about those?” Beca pointed at her legs. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but all those times I hang out with you wearing shorts, I could practically see guys getting a hard on and that was traumatizing!”

“Are you serious?” Stacie started laughing.

“It’s not funny!”

“Okay okay,” Stacie tried to compose herself. “I promise I’ll tone it down tomorrow because right now we have about twenty minutes left.”

“Oh shit!” Beca looked down at her watch. “Let’s go already!”

Both the girls opened Mr. Mitchell’s car and buckled up.

“It was nice of your dad to let us borrow his car,” Stacie said, admiring the interior of the car. “It’s really nice.”

“Yeah well my dad knows you enough to know you’ll take too long to get ready so he let us borrow it to get to and from school.”

“Really? How did he go to school then?”

“A friend of his picked him up this morning. I think he’s also coming home the same way.”

“Okay. Tell your dad that I’ll have my care here this afternoon so we’ll use it instead tomorrow.”

“Sure. I’ll tell him later.”

They finally reached the school parking lot and were lucky enough to immediately find a vacant spot.

“You ready?” Beca turned to Stacie as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Yup.” Stacie smiled. Beca gave her best friend one last look over and sighed.

“Ugh. People are so gonna stare at us,” Beca groaned.

“Shush. Stop being grumpy. Unlike you, this is my first day of school. I’m so excited!”

“Yeah and so will the whole school’s male population,” Beca snorted. Stacie just smirked at her and exited the car. Beca followed and they both entered the school.

As expected, everyone they met on their way were staring in their direction. It may be Stacie’s first day but the crowd immediately parted to make way for her. Beca wasn’t really surprised. People treated Stacie the same way at their old school. Being her best friend, Beca found out that people thought of Stacie as some sort of goddess. Yeah she’s pretty but what makes people drawn to her is because her aura demands attention. Unlike Stacie, Beca didn’t like the spot light. She was more of a behind-the-scenes type which is one of the reasons she’s dreamed of becoming a music producer rather than a singer.

“Looks like I’ve still got it,” Stacie remarked and smirked at Beca.

“Ugh. Just walk faster. All these people staring is making me uncomfortable,” Beca said, biting her lip. It was a nervous habit of Beca’s.

“Okay,” Stacie replied and at the same time grabbed Beca’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. They finally got inside the principal’s office. Beca’s dad already took care of Stacie’s transfer papers in advance so it didn’t take long for them to get her class schedule.

“I thought I’d get scolded for my outfit like I always did in our last school,” Stacie commented as they exited the principal’s office.

“Don’t worry. Gail’s pretty chill. And besides, it’s not like you’d care anyways,” Beca rolled her eyes. “You’d probably wear underwear to school to get on their nerves.”

“You know me too well,” Stacie smirked. “How could I deprive anyone from seeing this?” Stacie gestures to herself and Beca responded with an eye roll.

“Let’s just get to class. What’s your first period?” Beca asked. They compared class schedules on their way to Stacie’s class which also happens to be Beca’s first class for the day.

As they approached the door, Beca noticed the classroom was already filled with students. This was one of the reasons why she wanted to come to school earlier. With Stacie by her side, she’s sure all eyes would be on them once they entered the classroom.

“Hey? You okay, Becs?” Stacie glanced at her best friend.

“Yeah. It’s just everyone’s gonna stare at us. And I hate getting stared at,” Beca replied.

“Well, too late to back out now.”

They both walked in at the same time and everyone stopped to look at both of them. Well, more on Stacie.

“Ah! You must be the new student,” the teacher said as she noticed Stacie. “Come introduce yourself.”

They both looked at each other once before Beca made way for her seat. Stacie walked in front of the class and smiled at everyone.

“Hi, everybody. My name is Stacie. My hobbies include cuticle care and the E! Network,” Stacie said as she smiled while scanning the room with her eyes. Her attention was caught by someone with blonde hair. She recognized her as the best friend of the red head Beca had a crush on. She also noticed that said red head was seated right next to the blonde.

“Ehem. Thank you, Stacie. You may take your seat next to Chloe over there,” The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to Chloe.

“Thank you”.

Stacie strutted. Yes, she strutted her way to her seat. Her classmates could only stare at her. Beca covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. She really missed her best friend and her quirks.

The teacher turned his back to the class and started writing something on the board.

“Hey,” a soft voice called from her left. Stacie immediately turned to see Chloe smiling at her.

“Hi,” Stacie replied back. _“Woah. She’s way hotter in person. Nice one, Becs!”_

“I’m Chloe by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Stacie which you already know. Nice to meet you too.”

“So what brings you here? It’s already been a month since school started?”

“Oh. Some things happened and I had to transfer schools,” Stacie explained. She wished Chloe wouldn’t ask what those ‘things’ are.

“Well I hope you enjoy it here. Since you’re new, I could show you around school,” Chloe offered.

“Thanks but I already have someone to show me”.

“Really? Who?”

“The brunette girl over there wearing thick eyeliner and headphones around her neck,” Stacie said while pointing at Beca seated not too far from them.

“You mean Beca?” Chloe replied. Stacie perks up at hearing her best friend’s name.

“You know Beca?” Staice asked, intrigued that the red head knew her.

“Y-Yeah. I mean we have some classes together,” Chloe replied. Stacie noticed the nervousness in Chloe’s voice. 

“Well, the shorty over there is actually by best friend,” Stacie informed. She notices how Chloe’s the excitement in Chloe’s eyes.

“You are? That’s great,” Chloe said gleefully.

“What’s great?”

“Oh. It’s great that you know someone here. It must be hard to adjust to a new school.” Chloe immediately answered.

_“Interesting,”_ Stacie thought. “Yeah it is.”

“You look like a really interesting person, Stacie. If you’d like, we could hang out some time?”

“Sure.” Chloe beamed at her. They ended their conversation turned to face the front.

Stacie couldn’t help stealing glances at the blonde seated on the other side next to Chloe. She seemed to be jotting notes. She must have been conscious of Stacie’s staring because she looked up from her desk and looked at Stacie’s direction. Stacie immediately averted her eyes. She could feel the blonde’s eyes still on her. Stacie decided to pay attention to their teacher hoping it would distract her from the curious stares the blonde was shooting at her.

The bell rang and students immediately started filing out of the classroom. She sighed in relief that she could finally get away. As she stood up, she was met by Chloe’s smiling face.

“Hey. It was really nice meeting you, Stacie,” Chloe said smiling at her.

“You too, Chloe,” Stacie replied and returned the smile.

“Oh right. Stacie, this is my best friend…,” Chloe said as she pulled the blonde beside her to face Stacie. “Aubrey”.

“Hi,” Aubrey greeted with a small smile.

_“Shit. She’s even prettier up close and personal.”_

“Hi!” Stacie said back. “I’m Stacie which you probably already know. But it’s nice to officially meet you.”

 “Ummm…yeah you too.”

“Anyways, we should totes exchange numbers so we can plan when we can hangout and stuff,” Chloe cut in. It didn’t go past unnoticed by Stacie how Chloe eyed her friend weirdly.

“Sure,” Stacie said as she handed her phone to Chloe.

“Stace, let’s go. Your next class is all the way in the opposite side of this building,” Beca called out from the door way. This caused the three to look in her direction.

“Sure, Becs. I’ll be there in a sec.”

“You’re friends with her?” Aubrey asked, obviously confused, surprised, and intrigued?

“Yes, she is. She’s my best friend. Got a problem with that?” Stacie arched an eyebrow at her. She knew this blonde girl disliked Beca. Maybe she’ll dislike her too if she heard it personally from the bitch herself and put an end to these strange things she’s been feeling since yesterday.

“No, I-I don’t. It’s just unexpected. She looks so alternative and you seem so…,” Aubrey reasoned out.

“Look. I’m gonna go before you continue badmouthing my best friend. Bye, Chloe. See you later, I guess,” Stacie rushed. She walked towards Beca and looped her arm around her arm and tugged her away from the classroom.

“H-hey! Stop pulling on me,” Beca whined. Stacie stopped pulling but her arm remained looped with Beca’s. “What happened back there anyway?”

“Oh just talked to Chloe,” Stacie said like it was nothing.

“Yeah. I saw you guys being all buddy buddy during class,” Beca huffed.

“Aww. Don’t get all jealous, Becs. She’s hot but I’m not interested in her,” Stacie assured her.

“I’m not jealous,” Beca denied.

“Well you will be when I tell you that I got pretty red’s phone number,” Stacie smirked.

“You got her number?! How did..wha-,” Beca stuttered.

“Because I’m awesome like that,” Stacie said simply.

“Whatever. Let’s just get you to class.”

As they walked, Stacie tried to look back at her conversation with Chloe and Aubrey.

_“Chloe said she knows Beca from having classes with her but…I feel like there’s something more there.”_ Stacie made a quick glance at her friend. _“Don’t worry, Becs. I’ll do everything in my power to help you get the girl”._ Stacie smirked to herself. The gears in her head started turning. She suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Beca to suddenly be pulled back.

“Stace?” Beca looked up at her friend.

_“No. I-I don’t….”_ Stacie could here Aubrey’s voice as she replayed what happened earlier. What did she mean by that? It was obvious she didn’t like Beca so why bother deny it?

“Stacie!” Stacie’s thoughts were interrupted by Beca suddenly yelling at her ear.

“Ow! What the hell, Beca?!” Stacie yelled back as she covered her ear.

“I kept calling your name but you wouldn’t respond. So I thought-“

“You thought shouting in my ear would get my attention. You could have like nudged me,” Stacie cut in.

“Now what fun would that be?” Beca smirked at her. “What’s got you so deep in your thoughts anyway?”

“Hmmm? Nothing. Let’s just go.”

Beca let it go and proceeded to walk Stacie to her class.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...sorry it took long to update. It's just...I have many scenarios running in my head but I have no idea how to get there so I just try to go with the flow hoping I'll get there. hahaha It's also hard for me since I try to make their conversations interesting, you know? I have to take into consideration their individual personalities based on the movie. Oh ghad. It's hard considering this is my first. As in FIRST fanfic ever.

Beca’s been tapping her foot impatiently for the last five minutes. She checked her phone for the nth time since lunch started. Still no text message.

 _“Don’t worry about me. I’m sure I can find the cafeteria. How hard can it be?_ “ _Stacie said to Beca as she escorted her to her next class._

_“Are you sure-“_

_“Geez, Beca. I’m not that hopeless,” Stacie cut her midsentence. “That’s what phones were invented for. I’ll text you if,” Stacie emphasized on the ‘if’,”I get lost”._

Beca wanted to protest that she’ll get lectured by her dad if she left Stacie on her own but decided to leave Stacie alone. I mean, it’s not like she can’t ask people around, right?

Beca groaned as she checked her phone again. Again. No text message.

“What’s got you all hot and bothered there, lil DJ?” came a female voice with a thick Australian accent.

“Hey, Fat Amy,” Beca greeted. No. She’s not insulting her. She voluntarily named and introduced herself that way so that, she quotes, ‘twig bitches like you don’t say it behind my back’. From the get go, Beca found the boisterous Australian’s humor and bluntness amusing. “I’m just waiting for a friend”.

“I’m touched, Becaw,” a male voice replied. This time it was a guy name Jesse Swanson. At first, she was really annoyed at the guy for hitting on her the first time that they met. She immediately turned him down with one of her infamous scowls. It made him flinch at first but continued to pursue her. He continuously followed Beca around like a puppy tailing its master. Beca couldn’t take it any longer. She thought he’d give up but it didn’t look like he’ll stop soon.

_“C’mon, Becaw,” Jesse whined._

_What the fuck kind of name is ‘Becaw’?!_  

_“Just one date. You’ll see that I’m a nice guy,” Jesse urged._

_“I’m not interested so can you back the fuck off,” Beca snapped._

_“But if you’ll just-“_

_“I tried to be nice. Really. But it seems nothing gets through that thick skull of yours. I’m gay. So stop getting ideas and fuck off.”_

_Beca finally said it. Jesse just stares at her for a moment before she sees his lips curve into a wide grin._

_“That’s great! I always wanted to be someone’s lesbro,” Jesse said excitedly. “Sorry about hitting on you.”_

_Now it was Beca’s turn to stare. Did she just hear him right?_

_“Are you being serious, right now?”_

_“Of course I am.” Jesse gave her a cheeky grin._

_From that day on, Jesse was able to worm his way into her good side. However, his insistency on making her watch movies irritates the hell out of her._

“Not you, asshole,” Beca replied.

“Was there another friend of yours we’re not aware of?” Jesse asked in surprise.

“Yeah. But she’s not here yet,” Beca said as she eyed the entrance to the cafeteria.

“So it’s a ‘she’,” Amy wiggled her eyebrows at her. Beca’s eyes widened at her suggestive tone and turned her attention to Amy. “This by any chance your girlfriend?

Fat Amy had tried setting her up with one of her ‘boyfriends’ but then she caught Beca staring at a girl. Before she knew what was happening, she was enveloped into a bone crushing hug. _“Aww, shortstack. Should’ve told me you weren’t into meat balls”._ That led to numerous forced blind dates, courtesy to Amy’s, which she’s managed to get out of…so far.

“Wha- NO! She’s not my-“at that moment, the doors to the cafeteria opened. Stacie, in all her glory, walked in with the confidence of a Victoria’s Secret model. Well, Beca’s not far off the target.

Stacie was animatedly talking with the group of jocks surrounding her.

“Woah,” Jesse mumbled to himself.

“Is it just me or is legs over there walkin’ towards us?” Amy pointed out. Stacie had walked off from the group of jocks, evidently disappointed.

“Dude, what took you so long?” Beca raised an eyebrow at Stacie.

“What? The Hunter’s trying to look for its next prey,” Stacie said nonchalantly as she sat next to Beca. Beca grimaced at the statement. “The Hunter also has its needs, you know?”

“Dude! We’re trying to eat here so can you stop talking about your ‘Hunter’,” Beca visibly cringed at the last word. Stacie just shrugged, pulling out an apple from a paper bag.

“So…Becs, mind introducing me to your friends?” Stacie said.

“You have a mouth, don’t you? Introduce yourself,” Beca replied.

“Don’t be like that, shawshank!” Amy said as she slapped Beca’s back.

“Ow! Dude, that hurts,” Beca mumbled.

“Yeah, Becaw. Introduce us to your _girlfriend_ ,” Jesse teased which made Beca spit a bit of the soda she was drinking.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Beca said in between coughs.

“Aww, Becs. I’m so honored to be given that title,” Stacie cooed and even gave Beca a peck on her cheek.

“Not helping, Stace,” Beca groaned and pushed the taller brunette away. It’s not the first time people would mistake them for a couple. They were just really close. However, Stacie found it amusing making her best friend embarrassed and frustrated.

“No need to be embarrassed lil’ DJ. You got yourself a pretty doll here,” Amy said.

“Thanks,” Stacie smiled at the compliment.

“Again. Not helping,” Beca glared at Stacie. “First of all, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.”

“ _Your_ best friend,” Stacie clarified.

“I thought I was your best friend?” Jesse whined. Beca just rolled her eyes at him.

“Secondly, she’s the one I told you about from back home.”

“Oh. Then I guess you’re Stacie. I’m Jesse by the way,” Jesse smiled at him. Stacie thought he was nice looking. Not the hunk looking type but he was more of the charming cute kind of guy.

“You’re cute. Nice to meet you too,” Stacie greeted back. Jesse blushed at this which earned him another of Beca’s eye rolls.

“Call me Fat Amy,” Amy introduced whilst tapping her chest proudly.

“You call yourself, Fat Amy?” Stacie said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

 _‘Here it comes,’_ thought Beca.

“Yeah so twig bitches like you don’t say it behind my back,” replied Amy.

“Oh. I think we’ll get along well, Fat Amy,” Stacie grinned.

“Me too, jugs,” Amy replied while eying her up and down. Stacie chuckled at the term.

“Judging by your appearance, you must be the new hot shit everyone’s been gossiping around since this morning,” Amy informed. Stacie just shrugged with a ‘meh’ and bit into her apple.

“Why didn’t you tell us she was coming here?” Jesse asked turning to Beca.

“It…it was a sudden decision,” Stacie answered for her, side eyeing Beca who glanced at her direction.

“Yeah. Besides, you know me. I’m too busy with my mixes,” Beca added. Jesse seemed to accept that explanation considering Beca’s tendency to get too caught up with her mixing. She’s also the type that rarely texts and if he did receive one, it was mostly for her convenience.

Moments later, someone tapped on Stacie shoulder.

“Hey, Stacie,” greeted Chloe, arms linked with Aubrey.

“Hey, Chloe,” Stacie greeted back with a smile which seemingly dropped a bit when she glanced at the blonde next to her. “Aubrey.” The only response she got in return from the blonde was a slight nod. Typical.

“Anyways. We just came her to say hi,” Chloe explained. “Well then, bye Stacie, Jesse, Amy, and…Beca,” Chloe bid, glancing at them one by one. However, it didn’t go unnoticed by Stacie how Chloe said Beca’s name and how she remained looking at her direction.

 _‘Interesting,’_ Stacie smirked as she saw her best friend getting flustered under the red head’s gaze. She looked back at Chloe but caught a glance at Aubrey who seemingly shook her head and...a smirk? Stacie wasn’t too sure since it was only for a brief moment.

“Sorry to cut things short but Chloe and I still need to eat lunch,” Aubrey said and tugged the red head away.

The table went quiet before Amy broke the silence with, “Three skinny bitches getting’ friendly with me in a day. I’d rather have me some of those eye candy over there”. This earned an amused laugh from the others.

“But seriously. I didn’t even think Chloe knew us,” Jesse said. Amy shrugged.

“Becs and I have first period with her and Aubrey,” Stacie said.

“I had a class with her last year. Great thing ginger over there ain’t like those snobby bitches,” Amy pointed out. In a table across from theirs, Aubrey and Chloe were sitting with the other cheerleaders and some jocks.

“Everything about that scene is so cliché,” Jesse commented.

“Aren’t you all about the clichés?” Beca shot back.

“Just the romantic ones,” Jesse clarified, earning him a snort from Beca. “C’mon. What girl doesn’t want to have at least some sort of movie moment happen in their life?”

“Well I don’t. I don’t like movies,” Beca said, crossing her arms in such a stubborn manner.

Stacie droned out Jesse and Beca’s voices as they bantered. She thought about what Jesse said. ‘ _A movie moment, huh'_ None of the guys Stacie has ever been with have made any notable romantic gestures towards her. Although she can’t really say she dated them so why would they? Well, it’s understandable since she’s made it clear she’s only in it for the sex. But, during Valentine’s Day, when she sees all those couples linking their arms or hands and being all lovey dovey, the thought of being in a relationship would at least once cross her mind.

“I can hear the gears grinding in your head,” Beca remarked, disturbing Stacie from her thoughts.

“Hmm?” Stacie noticed that the three were now staring at her.

“What are you thinking about?” Beca said again.

“Nothing important,” Stacie shrugged.

“Well whatever. Just got a text from one of my boyfriends. Seems he can’t get enough of me,” Amy said as she stood up. “Gotta go make a call. It was interesting meeting you, Stacie. See you later mates”. With that Amy walked away. The three continued to chat a bit while finishing their lunches.

“Well I guess we got to get going too. There’s only five minutes left before lunch ends,” Jesse said as he also stood up. Beca and Stacie followed his lead and separated their own ways.

As Beca walked Stacie to her class, she couldn’t help noticing the students who were shamelessly leering at her best friend. She also noticed some girls clearly giving Stacie nasty glares.

“Stacie, promise me you’ll wear something more conservative tomorrow,” Beca pleaded. Stacie only looked at her confused.

“It’s just I don’t like how they’re staring at you,” Beca explained.

“It’s not a big deal, Becs.”

“Stacie,” Beca said in a stern voice.

Stacie always cherished these moments when Beca became the protective best friend. Stacie doesn’t particularly care what people think of her. She’s gotten used to the stares and the gossip. It’s not a secret that she slept around. She just really liked sex. Sometimes the rumors spread by those who clearly envied her get out of hand but she didn’t bother with such trivial matters. As long as she knows she had Beca who knew the truth. Yes, sometimes it did hurt hearing some of the harsh comments which were mostly based on lies. There were times she couldn’t help but cry but she was grateful because she had Beca.

But last year…it was hard not having her best friend. She’s still not ready to tell Beca what happened. She’s aware Beca and her father know about her parents but what occurred in school has been kept under the rug.  Clearly, Beca didn’t know or else she would have tried to force the truth out of her. She’s not sure about Beca’s dad though but if he does, she’s grateful for not telling Beca or trying to talk to her about it.

“Fine,” Stacie whined, pretending she didn’t appreciate the concern.

 

After their last class for that day, they met at the parking lot. As they drove to Beca’s house, they chatted about their day in class, well it was mostly Stacie doing the talking. It was clear Stacie enjoyed her first day. Beca had to admit, she liked it better here than at their last school. The atmosphere here was friendlier. Beca wondered how Stacie was last year when she wasn’t there. She knew Stacie’s pretty social with everyone so she still had a lot of other people to hang out with. But in the back of Beca’s mind, she knew something didn’t feel right.

As they approached the Mitchell house, they saw a car parked in the drive way.

“Hey! My car finally came!” Stacie said gleefully. She immediately got out and ran to her car. It was a gift from her parents for her 17th birthday. She’s insisted since at a very young age that they don’t go big on the presents they give her on her birthdays. She didn’t really like to show off when it came to her parents’ money. But that day, her father and mother said there were no take backs. She hesitated before taking he keys to her new ca that day but upon hearing the rev of the engine the first time, she fell in love.

“Woah. I’ve only seen the pictures you sent me but being up close and personal’s in a way different level,” Beca said as she eyed the car. It was a fine piece of metal box that’s for sure.

“I know, right? What do you say we take my baby for a little spin around town for a bit?” Stacie proposed.

“After we have dinner,” Mr. Mitchell cut in. His presence obviously made the girls jump a little in surprise.

“Jesus,” Beca breathed out. “Is scaring girls your new hobby now, dad?” Mr. Mitchell snorted in response.

“C’mon, girls. I’m almost done making dinner.”

“You’re lucky you just moved. I was my dad’s guinea pig for almost a month. It was only when neither of us could take it anymore, that he decided to take cooking classes,” Beca told Stacie as they followed the older Mitchell into the house.

“But can’t you cook? I remember you making me spaghetti once and that was one of the best spaghetti’s I’ve tasted,” Stacie asked, confused.

“Yeah but so far, that’s the only decent thing I can make. We can’t live off of spaghetti forever, can we?”

 Dinner mostly consisted of Stacie praising Mr. Mitchell and Beca rolling her eyes and telling stories about the first few days that her dad started cooking. Mr. Mitchell couldn’t help but agree with her daughter and laugh at the memory of them both enduring his cooking. After Mr. Mitchell volunteered to wash the dishes and giving Stacie the keys to her car, the girls quickly ran out of the house.

“Where are we going exactly?” Beca said asked as she got in the front passenger seat.

“Nowhere in particular,” Stacie replied as she strapped her seatbelt and Beca doing the same. “I was thinking you’d show me around town while we’re at it.”

“Sure. But I’m still not completely familiar with the places her though.”

“You’ve been here for almost a year now,” Stacie said as she started the car.

“Well excuse me. I’d rather enjoy the comforts of my room and focusing on my mixes than be outside and be around annoying and judgmental people.”

“You really need to go out more, Beca. You’re so pale that sometimes I wonder if you’re part vampire,” Stacie said as she glanced at Beca. She then backed the car out of the driveway and into the main road. “You’re lucky I’m here. We’ll go out every weekends.”

“Yay. Lucky me,” Beca said in a monotonous voice.

“We’ll have loads of fun!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anything about cars so just imagin that Stacie jas a really nice car. XD


	4. Chapter 4 (I'm not great with titles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Sorry it took long to update. It's a bit short. Sorry about that. I'll update as soon as I can. Belated Happy New Year by the way.

A week has gone by since Stacie’s transfer and, by now, she’s got the whole school’s attention. Stacie has always been one of the in-crowd long before Beca had made friends with the leggy brunette. However, Stacie’s status has made it hard for her to stay incognito. As much as she likes being friends with Stacie, she isn’t particularly ecstatic about the attention people were now giving her. She knows what they’re thinking: “Why would someone like Stacie hang out with her?”, “What’s she doing always tagging along Stacie?”, “Maybe she forced Stacie to befriend her”, and so on. Fucking pricks. She doesn’t really care what they think but the stares and frowns people were giving her made her…angry? Annoyed? Uncomfortable? Probably a mix of all three. But there’s a part of her that wants to be understanding. People just tend to start speculating when faced with things that they don’t understand. Even she never thought she’d be friend with Stacie.

Beca’s been cooped up in her room, busy creating a new mix, since she came home from school. During her walk home, she had been listening to some new tunes and unconsciously she began mixing some of the songs in her head. She knew she’s got to create the new mix before she forgot it and lose her drive.  She really appreciated the couple of minutes that it takes to walk from her school to her house. It gave her some alone time and enjoy her music. She’s done this for a few days now.

Ever since Stacie joined the school’s cheerleading team, courtesy to her budding friendship with Chloe. Whatever. It’s not like she’s jealous. She’s totally happy Stacie made some new friends…like Chloe. But cheerleading? Really? But Stacie had been excited about becoming a cheerleader. Their previous school didn’t have one so Stacie was pretty bummed she couldn’t make use of her gymnastic skills. At least she’ll fit right in. She’ll make more friends, go to parties almost every weekend, and eventually…ditch her. That last thought made her stop what she was doing for a moment. But then she erased the thought as quickly as it came up. Stacie had lots of friends from her previous school but when Beca needed her, she’d immediately ditch them for her. She reminisced about those time Stacie would excuse herself from hanging out or decline invitations to parties to hang out with Beca instead. This put a small smile on her face. They are _best friends_ she thought.

She found herself suddenly jolting up from her chair when a pair of cold hands found their way at the back of her neck. She slowly turned to scowl at the perpetrator (STACIE!) but as she turned around in her chair, her eyes widened in shock at the particular other person in her room beside her best friend. Red hair, bright blue eyes, pair of red lip curled up into a sweet smile…..IT WAS CHLOE FREAKING BEALE! Cheerleader Chloe! In her room! ‘The Chloe’ that has plagued her mind for the past year.

_It’s been two months since she’s moved into this new town and two weeks since Beca started at her new school. She made zero effort to socialize with anyone. Well, there is that Australian girl calling herself Fat Amy that keeps talking to her during English and there’s also that annoying moviebuff that keeps hitting on her but she doesn’t really count them. She hasn’t really officially recognize them as friends. If someone as much as thought of approaching her, they were immediately met with a glare. If not, she completely ignores them and puts on her headphones and blasts her music at full volume. She doesn’t care if they hurt later on. At least it hurt from listening to her music rather than hurt from hours listening to her teachers’ rants and condescending lectures._

_Beca’s last class for the day was Advanced Alebra and Trigonometry. Her back was hunched over her desk as she concentrated on answering the particular problems their teacher made them work on. Although she has a devil may care attitude, math was one of the things she quite enjoyed. Unexpected. She knows. She’s encountered lots of people in her past school who she left scratching their heads in bewilderment upon discovery of her math skills. Stacie found it amusing though. They even had contests before on who could get the highest grade and the loser would be the other’s slave for one day._

_She was so focused on her work that she didn’t notice her pencil sliding off to the edge of her desk and falling to the floor. She looked up from her desk when she felt someone poking at her forearm. She planned on glaring at whoever disturbed her from her work but she was met with a pair of the prettiest eyes she’s ever seen. Staring back at her were those same blue eyes she’d willingly get lost into. She realized she’s been staring too long and immediately composed herself. She looked away and cleared her throat._

_“What do you want?” Beca said. She winced internally at her unintended bitchy tone. The red head just smiled at her. That’s unexpected. That’s not the normal reaction she gets from people._

_“Sorry for disturbing you. Your pencil fell and well…it seemed you were too focused on your work so I had no choice but poke you to get your attention,” The red head explained._

_“U-umm…yeah. Th-thanks,” Beca stuttered. The red head smiled wider at her, amused._

_“Anyways, I won’t disturb you any longer. Here,” The red head handed her her pencil. She smiled one last time at her before turning away from Beca and resuming her own work._

_It was only the next day that she learned the red head’s name. Chloe. She was surprised, well not really, that Chloe was one of the popular kids in school and she’s a cheerleader. Of course. She learned that Chloe had a boyfriend named Tom. Great. Another high school cliché. Beca wondered how she could not have noticed her. Well, duh Beca. You don’t really pay that much attention on anything unless it concerns you._

_“Unless it…concerns…you?” Beca repeats this thought to herself over and over._

_It wasn’t long before she realized she was crushing on Chloe Beale. Hard. She’d catch herself following Chloe with her eyes whenever she walks in the room. She noticed that every night her mind would be filled with thoughts of Chloe. She felt herself twitch when she saw Chloe with Tom. She felt miserable that these feelings she’s currently harboring for Chloe will forever be unrequited._

_She forced herself to forget the red head but it was easier said than done especially when you coincidently have the same classes as her. If she couldn’t forget her then why not try to hate her. Well that plan didn’t go well. Chloe happens to be one of the sweetest and kindest people she’s ever known. The students apparently worship her for kindhearted and bubbly personality._

_The discovery of Chloe’s ties with Aubrey made her feel a bit relieved. As much as she hated the stuck up blonde and her condescending remarks towards her, she was relieved to know that she has a reason to stay away from Chloe. She and Aubrey were apparently best friends for some reason. Who would’ve guessed?_

_Thus that’s how Beca’s stuck with her unrequited feelings. They may be unrequited but she liked the weird feeling she gets whenever she sees the red head._

“Becs, I’d wipe some of that drool if I were you,” Stacie whispered, smirking at her friend who’s now all flustered.

“Stacie, what the hell is she doing here?” Beca whispered while glaring at her best friend. She could have at least given her a heads up.

“I sent you a text. And besides this was an impromptu situation. We’re going to discuss about our routine for our upcoming cheer competition,” Stacie explained. Indeed, Stacie did send her a text, Beca confirmed as she unlocked her phone.

“Sorry for intruding,” Chloe said, smiling apologetically.

“I-It’s fine. I don’t mind but why exactly are you guys in my room?” Beca asked.

“Oh I thought it would be fun if we hang out in your room instead. Mine’s a bit messy,” Stacie explained. This earned her an incredulous look from Beca. Stacie is not messy. She practically has OCD with some occasional moments of being disorganized. “I told her you wouldn’t mind us crashing in here for while.” Stacie winked at her. She wanted to call Stacie on her lie but decided not to. It’s totally not because Chloe Beale was in her room. Nope. Totally not because Chloe’s here.

“Fine. Just don’t touch my things, ‘kay?” Beca warned.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be extra careful with your stuff,” Stacie promised. Beca was about to turn away and sit back at her chair when Stacie said, ”Do you mind if we crash on your bed?” Beca looked at Stacie, eyes wide. She glanced at Chloe for a second before her eyes roamed back on Stacie.

“Why?” Beca narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Because silly…” Stacie began as she leaned closer and whispered the rest in Beca’s ear, ”don’t you want Chloe in your bed?” Stacie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her.

“Dude!” Beca exclaimed as she pushed her away. Stacie laughed at the way her best friend’s getting all flustered.

“Is there something wrong?” Chloe asked. The two were reminded that Chloe was just a few feet away. “It’s alright if you don’t want to. I don’t want to impose.”

“N-no! It’s fine,” Beca replied immediately.  “I’m cool with it. My bed’s more comfortable than sitting on the floor anyways.” Beca mentally pat herself on the back at how calm she sounded. She smiled albeit awkwardly at Chloe before she looked back at Stacie.

“Thanks, Becs. We’ll be working over there and you can just go back to your own work. We’ll be quiet I promise.”

“Sure. I’ll be here if you need anything I guess.”

Beca didn’t catch the smirk Stacie wore when she turned away. Beca went back to her mixing and as much as she’d like to, she can’t help but sneak glances at the two, well Chloe in particular, who were now sprawled on her bed. She was careful not to stare too long.

She was halfway through her mix when she sensed someone standing beside her. She looked up and saw Stacie gesturing her to remove her headphones. Beca did.

“What?”

“I was just going to go down and get some snacks? Are you going to be alright here alone with Chloe?” Stacie smirked.

“Of course I will.”

“Well then…,” Stacie began as she walked towards the door. “…hope you guys don’t do anything crazy while I’m not around.” Stacie winked. She closed the door before Beca could get a word out. Beca was now blushing.

“Sorry about Stacie. She can be a bit…you know…Stacie,” Beca tried to explain. Chloe shook her head and chuckled.

“Yeah. Stacie is Stacie,” Chloe agreed. Beca then turned her attention back to her laptop but moments later, she sensed someone standing beside her. Beca saved her work and then took of her headphones.

“Can I help you?” Beca asked, looking up to see Chloe greeting her with a smile. God that smile is just…ugh.

“Sorry for disturbing you. I was just curious on what you’re working on here,” she explained.

“Uh…it’s nothing really.”

Her gaze flicked on to Beca’s laptop screen. "That doesn’t seem to be ‘nothing’.”

“I’m just mixing some songs,” Beca replied, biting her lip and rubbing her neck sheepishly.

“Cool. Can I listen?”

“Uh…”

“I won’t if you mind,” Chloe said as she smiled apologetically.

“No that’s not it. It’s just not finished yet,” Beca recovered. What she said was true but her mixes were something that she considered to be a bit private. She’s okay with Stacie listening to them since she’s her best friend after all but to others…she’s a bit apprehensive. It’s not that her mixes were bad. They’re pretty good she admits. The few people who happened to hear some of her mixes did nothing but praise her.

“Oh. Well can I hear it when you’re done?” Chloe asked with puppy eyes.

“Uhhmmm sure,” Beca shrugged. “But you can listen to some others.”

“Really? That’s really nice of you.” Chloe put on the headphones Beca handed her and she listened. Beca was worried she didn’t like it but she brushed off the thought when she saw the smile on Chloe’s face and how her head was nodding to the beat of the current track she was playing. After listening, Chloe took off the headphones and squealed.

“Oh my god! That was really good. I haven’t heard anything like it before. You’re really really amazing, Beca,” Chloe gushed.

“I’m not that amazing,” Beca murmured. She was blushing. ‘The Chloe Beale’ was complimenting her and, what’s more, she was standing pretty close to her. That if Chloe was to turn a bit more to her left she’d be face to face with her breasts.

“Well to me you are,” Chloe stated. “Can I listen to some more while we wait on Stacie?”

“Sure,” was Beca’s quick reply. Who was she to deny this beautiful red head’s request?

Beca browsed through her library and queued some tracks she thought Chloe would like. Beca was overjoyed that Chloe liked listening to them. She watched Chloe closely, studying her features. Chloe was pretty but she’s even prettier up close.   

They were like that for a couple of minutes, Beca nodding now and then to whatever Chloe was telling her about the track she was listening.

“I’m back!” Stacie announced. Beca snapped out of her daze and cursed at how her time with Chloe was cut short. She was annoyed that Stacie could’ve took her time making snakcs. She was even more annoyed that Stacie knew what she was thinking by the way she’s shooting her a knowing smirk.

“I guess I’ll leave you back to your work,” Chloe said. Beca caught a hint of sadness in her tone but she didn’t think too much into it. Instead she replied with a small smile and took the headphones from Chloe’s hands.

Beca went back to her mixing. Even with Stacie’s bad timing, she felt happy at the few moment she spent with Chloe. She smiled a bit to herself as a flood of inspiration came rushing in. She opened a new file, forgetting the one she was previously working on. She began scrolling through her music library, looking for songs. Songs that express the feelings she was having now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a STAUBREY chapter. Yay! Again, I am sorry it took long to update. Oh right. I'm not from America so I literally have no idea about their high school curriculum. Just wrote what I first thought of. I have no idea why I thought of math because I don't even really like math.


	5. Chapter 5: Clues to Stacie's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the very long wait. Our second semester just started last week and I've been nervous. God I hate my schedule. I'll be busy with school so I won't be updating that much. This chapter isn't really that long. Sorry again. I'll try to write everyday little by little.

Nope. She is definitely not eavesdropping. She’s just listening through the door and monitoring her best friend’s progress. Stacie couldn’t help but grin as she took a peek. Chloe was leaning in close to her best friend as she listened to one of her mixes she presumed while Beca seemed to be in a daze and just kept on staring at the red head. They were both enjoying themselves and this made Stacie really happy for Beca.

She sighed. She felt sad that she’d be the one to ruin this moment. But, she can’t help it. She’s been gone far too long for just getting soda and chips. She opened the door and announcing her presence, smirking at Beca who looked disappointed at her sudden appearance.

She and Chloe went back to talking about some of their routines and gossiping a bit. Stacie glanced at her best friend from time to time and noticed Beca seemingly more engrossed on her laptop. She knew she was busy with mixing a new track but she never saw her seem so focused before.

“Well I think I better get going, Stace. It’s getting late and I still have that math homework I’m not looking forward to,” Chloe said as she finished the rest of her soda.

“Oh. Okay. Want me to drive you?” Stacie said as she got off Beca’s bed.

“It’s okay. I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s fine really. Let me just grab my keys,” Stacie said as she rummaged through her bag. Just then, her phone rang. She frowned at the caller’s name flashing on her smartphone.

“Do you mind if I take this call? It’ll just be a minute I promise,” Stacie spoke up as she pointed at her phone.

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

Stacie caught Chloe looking over her shoulder and glanced at Beca. She was squealing in her head that there might be still hope for her best friend.

Stacie excused herself and walked out into the hallway. She called back the number and heard it ring two times before they picked it up.

“Oh thank god! Stacie we need you here ASAP! Our main model had an accident and we need someone to fill in her place pronto,” said the desperate voice on the other line. Stacie heaved out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Sure. I’ll be there in fifteen,” Stacie replied reluctantly. She was still supposed to be on break but she knew she had to suck it up. Work is work and accidents do happen. She assumed that they didn’t have any other choice if they called her.

She grabbed a hoody. The night has gotten a bit chilly lately. She walked back to Beca’s room and smiled at the scene playing before her. Chloe was laughing, probably because of one of Beca’s jokes. Beca always did manage to make a joke almost out of everything. She saw Chloe beam at Beca who handed her one of her flashdrives. She was going to ask about that later.

“I’m sorry to be the one to disturb your fun,” Stacie interrupted, shooting Beca an apologetic smile,”but we gotta go. You included, Beca.”

“What? Why?” Beca arched an eyebrow at her.

“I got _a call_ ,” Stacie hinted, hoping Beca would get it. “It’s getting dark and I need you to drive Chloe home.”

Chloe visibly perked up at what she said but then scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“What? I thought you were driving me?”

“Sorry, Chloe. Something came up and well…it’s an emergency,” Stacie explained. “Don’t worry. Becs over here would _love_ to drive you home?” She playfully rolled her eyes when Beca shot her a warning glare.

Chloe and Stacie waited outside Beca’s door while she ‘changed into a pair of jeans’. About two minutes later, the door opened and Stacie couldn’t help raise an amused eyebrow at Beca’s obvious change of wardrobe and retouched makeup.

“You do realize you’re just driving her home and not on a date, right?” Stacie whispered, snickering when Beca’s cheeks flushed slightly. Beca chose to ignore her and walked right past her to walk beside Chloe.

Chloe hugged Stacie goodbye before walking to the passenger seat. They went their separate ways but not before Stacie whispered to Beca, “Take this chance to charm her pants off.” Stacie winked as she sauntered to her own car.

The drive took her about eight minutes. She parked her car in front of a modern brick building with a sign hanging conspicuously above the front entrance. Classic _ALine_ Magazine _._

As she approached the entrance, she was met by a man in his mid-forties sporting a tailored grey suit. Stacie noticed that his usual sculpted brushed up hair was messy and he was chewing his lip incessantly. She chuckled and raised an amused eyebrow at him.

“Stacie, you’re here! Thank god! Let’s get you to the changing room ASAP,” the man said quickly, pushing Stacie inside.

“Geez, Al. Stop panicking, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Stacie said. Al stopped and looked up at Stacie.

“I’m sorry. I must look like a mess right now. We’re already nearing the deadline for this month’s issue and then our main model got into an accident. I know it’s a school night and you must be busy with homework but we really need you and I promise I’ll make it up-“

“Shh! Al, breathe,” Stacie cut his rambling and steadied him by placing both of her hands on his shoulders. “I understand the situation and I’m willing to help. It’s my job anyways and accidents happen. ”

Stacie watched as Al steadied his breathing and dropped her hands to her sides. Al stepped back as he began coming his hair back with his fingers and fixing his tie. With one last huff he looked back at Stacie.

“Thank you, Stacie. I’m sure if your mom was here, she’d give me an earful for calling you out here when you’re supposed to be on a break.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing she’s not here. Now c’mon. Let’s get this over with quickly. I got a GPA to keep up.”

Al walked Stacie to the changing room where a group of people were waiting to do her hair, make-up and wardrobe. After the events of last year, she opted to take a break. Al understood, of course, giving her a warm hug and sending her away with the latest pair of Jimmy Choo shoes.

Al is a close family friend and her mother’s partner in charge of Classic _ALine_ Magazine. When Al found out about her moving here for her junior year, he decided to stay at the branch office situated in the area. Stacie was excited that she had a close friend nearby besides the Mitchells. As a child, Al doted and spoiled her a lot, much to her parents protest. He treated her like a princess even until now.

Stacie’s hair and make-up was finally done and she quickly changed into the clothes she was given. She missed this about modelling, trying out clothes and make-up for free. Today she was made to wear a dark shade of lipstick and nail polish from a rising new brand.

Al thanked her for the nth time and insisted on buying her dinner. Although she was hungry at the moment, Stacie refused because she knew they’re too busy by the way the staff were moving around like a bunch of chicken who’ve lost their heads. They’re probably going to pull an all-nighter.

“Another time then. Thank you again, Stacie. I’ll call you. Drive safe now,” Al bid goodbye and hugged Stacie before walking towards the elevator. Stacie checked her phone and it was already nearing 8PM. Her stomach growled. Mr. Mitchell had gone to a conference and won’t be back ‘til Friday so there won’t be food waiting for her back at the house. She could cook but her stomach was protesting so much, desperately in need of some food.

As she walked out of the building, she immediately felt the chill of the evening air. She was glad she took her hoody. She scanned the area a bit before spotting a diner just a few meters away. She smiled to herself and quickly crossed the road.

She opened the door and couldn’t help but giggle a little at the bell chime announcing her entrance. There weren’t that many people at the moment which was good. She’ll have her order done in no time. She seated herself at a booth next to the window facing the street. She read through the menu and couldn't help her hunger build even more at after reading the dishes they served. She 

"Hey there, hon. What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Hi. Can I get a stack of your buttermilk pancakes and bacon? Oh and a hot chocolate please,” Stacie said, licking her lips. The waitress chuckled at her and wrote down her order. At that moment, Stacie’s stomach growled much to her embarrassment. The waitress laughed harder.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your order in a jiffy,” the waitress informed as she walked back to the counter to hand in her order.

Stacie relaxed into the cushioned chair and stretched her arms, all the while looking at her surroundings. At the far corner of the diner she saw the last person she’d expect to see. She couldn’t understand why but she found herself walking to the counter and telling the waitress to serve her order at the particular booth. She didn’t notice the surprised expression the waitress wore as she turned away and walked in the direction of the person that’s currently caught her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... were you surprised? I added a little something in there. She doesn't look anything like Stacie. I know. I'm really not great at drawing/sketching real people. My skills are still fairly mediocre. hahaha. I just want to help you guys imagine some of the scenes better. I'm not exactly great at giving you enough descriptions to visualize. My bad. I'll try to add more illustrations in the future. Hoped you like the little addition.


	6. Ooohh part two of previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Illustrations not really that impressive.  
> I hope you like this update. I tried to finish this as soon as possible. I'm going to be busy quite a bit this week. (; - ; ) college is not fun. Why do movies make it seem like it's so fun!? it's not!!!!

Stacie doesn’t know what came over her. But upon seeing her captain sitting just a few meters from her, she felt drawn. After telling the waitress to serve her order at the particular booth currently occupied by the blonde, she walked towards her. She noticed, she had her earbuds on. A mischievous smile formed on Stacie’s lips. Careful not to alert her victim with her presence, she carried her feet to avoid the clicking of the soles of her shoes. She leaned in close, quickly removing one of Aubrey’s earbuds.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=25a2at1)

“Boo!” Stacie half whispered and half yelled. She giggled when Aubrey jumped in her seat, obviously startled. Stacie suddenly became quiet and eyes widened when Aubrey quickly turned her head to face her. She wasn’t expecting her face to be so close. Blue eyes stared back at her green ones.

Stacie instinctively darted her eyes to Aubrey’s lips and then quickly looked back up to stare at her blue eyes again. She hoped she missed that.

“What are you doing here?” Aubrey spoke in a clipped tone, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. Stacie slowly moved back, standing up straight.

“Believe me. I wasn’t really expecting to see you here either.”

“That doesn’t answer my question?”

“Gee, Aubrey. What do you think people do when they enter a diner?” Stacie playfully rolled her eyes as she walked towards the opposite side of the table and sat herself.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Aubrey said, irritation obvious in her tone.

“Sitting,” Stacie replied, recognizing Aubrey’s tone. There was something about pushing Aubrey’s buttons that she found entertaining.

“I can see that. Why here?”

“’Cause I don’t want to eat alone,” Stacie shrugged. Not a complete lie on her part.

“Then go eat with someone else. I don’t need distractions right now,” Aubrey replied.

“Oh. So I’m a distraction, am I?” Stacie smirked. “How exactly to I distract you?” Stacie said, now resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched closely as Aubrey bit her bottom lip then sighed as she released it.

“Fine. You can stay. Just don’t disturb me,” Aubrey relented. Stacie grinned in response. Just then, the waitress approached their table carrying Stacie’s orders.

“Here’s your order, dear. I added some whipped cream on your pancakes. You need the extra calories, dear,” the waitress said. Placing her order in front of her. “Kids these days with their crazy diets. You should just enjoy life and eat all you can.” Stacie chuckled and thanked her.

“Didn’t know, Aubrey here had a _friend_ other than Chloe,” the waitress said, looking at Aubrey. Aubrey groaned, taking a sip from her mug.

“Oh. I don’t think we’re friends,” Stacie answered. She paused before adding, “Yet.” The waitress smirked in her direction while Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her, taking another sip from her mug. “I can be quite persuasive.” Stacie turned her gaze to her pancakes and dug her fork into it.

“Ooh. I like her,” the waitress said. “Keep her for me, will you?”

“Can I please have a refill, Jen? Just half will do.” Aubrey asked, ignoring her previous statement. 

“Sure, hon. Be back in a jiff,” Jen said as she sauntered off with Aubrey’s mug. Instead of going back to her work, Aubrey looked back at Stacie.

“God. Have you tried their pancakes? This is just... orgasmic,” Stacie moaned as she took another bite. Aubrey gave a snort.

“Of course, I’d expect only you to describe it that way,” Aubrey said, shaking her head.

“Can’t help it when it’s true,” Stacie replied, taking another bite. A moment of silence fell between the two.

“So…tell me. What exactly is it you’re doing out this late at night? I suppose you’re not all the way out here on a school night just to eat?” Aubrey asked.

“I thought you were busy?”

“I don’t feel like doing it anymore,” Aubrey said while closing her notebook and putting it aside. “I’m almost done with my homework anyways.”

So she said but Stacie felt the need to apologize. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Okay maybe it’s partially your fault.”

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, tilting her head to the side a bit.

“You got me curious. Tell me, Conrad. What are you doing outside this late at night?”

“Work. My boss needed me to fill in for one of the girls,” Stacie answered.

“At this hour?” Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t want to assume anything from the hints you’re giving me, but are you…” Aubrey gestured hoping she’ll get it.

Stacie bit her lip to suppress her laughter but she couldn’t hold it in. She should feel offended but she’s not. She can’t really blame her, right? She’s hot and her tendency to be overly sexual does instigate lots of speculations and rumors about her. The times people caught her going home late because of her work didn’t do her any good either. She composed herself, still giggling lightly.

“If you’re saying I’m some sort of prostitute, I’m not” Stacie said noticing Aubrey relax. “I model. Although, in a way, I guess I do exploit myself.”

A pause.

“So you’re a model.”

“I am.”

“Can’t say I’m that surprised.”

“Oh really? Why would you say that?”

Stacie finished had finished her pancakes and was waiting for her hot chocolate to cool down a bit more. She leaned back into her seat, looking at Aubrey, waiting expectantly for a reply.

“Well…” Aubrey began. Stacie didn’t miss the way those blue eyes roamed over her body. Was she checking her out? She suddenly felt hot from being under Aubrey’s scrutinizing gaze. She felt a bit anxious. Wait. Anxious? Why would she feel anxious? Why was Aubrey making her feel anxious? Stacie couldn’t help fold her arms in front of her chest. The movement caused Aubrey to look back up and locked eyes with Stacie.

“You are _very pleasing to the eye_ ,” Aubrey admitted. That surely caught her off-guard. Coming from Aubrey, it made Stacie feel happier than usual.

Stacie raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. So she wasn’t imagining that The Aubrey Posen was checking her out moments ago. No. She shouldn’t read too much into it. She was just looking. Aubrey seemed to be the straightest person she knew. But Stacie’s innate flirty self couldn’t help but respond with, “So you’re saying that I’m attractive.”

“So to speak. But not that I’m attracted to you or anything.” Stacie pouted a little at that last bit.

“Well I’m honored that I pass your standards.”

“Like you need further assurance,” Aubrey scoffed. “You probably get compliments thrown at you from those flock of sheep that gather around you every day.”

“Hater much?” Stacie rolled her eyes. “They do boost my ego a bit but it would mean much more to me when they mean it. Like really mean it, you know.”

They both went silent. A heavy atmosphere hanging about their heads. Stacie tried to avoid Aubrey’s stare by taking the mug filled with hot chocolate in her hands. She blew into it, even though it was already lukewarm and barely radiated any heat through the mug. She took a sip first before gulping down more of it.

“You are beautiful, Stacie,” Aubrey said softly.

Stacie almost choked on her drink. She snapped her attention back at the blonde. Based on the blonde’s shocked expression, she guessed Aubrey didn’t mean to say that out loud. She couldn’t help but grin. And did she just say her first name? She grinned even wider. That’s the first time she’s heard her call her by her first name. At school it would always be ‘Conrad’ or ‘you’. As much as she’d like to revel on the fluttering feeling in her chest, she reminded herself that this was the same person that hates her best friend. She was a slave driver during cheer practice. She’s the most uptight person she’s ever met. She’s…she’s a bitch…and…uh…straight…? Gah! She just can’t like Aubrey.

…..

But she can’t help it. Can’t deny it. She felt drawn. As much as she’d like to convince herself that her only reason for joining the cheerleading team was purely to get close to Chloe and somehow get them and Beca together, there was a part of her that looked forward to every practice. No matter how her body ached all over after practice, she looked forward to seeing her captain. It was the only time when she could look at her longer than the quick glances she threw at her whenever they met in the hallway, the cafeteria, or the classroom. There was also the added bonus of physical contact. Wink.

At the sound of falling utensils, both girls instinctively turned their attention to the waitress two tables away. Stacie was relieved at the sudden distraction. She didn’t know how to respond at what Aubrey said. Stacie changed the topic to something more casual. They talked about some school gossips and teachers. They shared some laughs, similar opinions, and debated on trivial matters like whether their chemistry teacher had the hots for the new female teacher in the humanities department. When there didn’t seem to be anything left to talk about, Stacie silently sipped her hot chocolate while Aubrey tapped her fingers on the table. The silence was comfortable. Both found themselves sneaking glances at each other. Neither shied away when their eyes locked and it turned more into a competition on who’d break eye contact first.

“Sorry to break your little staring contest, girls,” Jen interrupted, she placed the fresh cup of coffee in front of Aubrey.

“Thanks, Jen.” Aubrey smiled gratefully at the older woman for other reasons other than the coffee.

“Oh, and here. I packed you some of that pasta you really like so much.” Jen placed a small Tupperware on the table.

“I was wondering what took you so long for just a cup of coffee. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” Jen smiled at Aubrey. She looked between the two and said, “Can I get you girls anything else?”

“Oh, can I ask for both of our bills?” Stacie said. Aubrey shot her a questioning glare. “I’ll pay for hers too. Do you take credit cards?”

“Well that’s certainly nice of you. We do.”

Jen took her card and returned to the counter.

“You don’t have to pay for me. I can pay for myself,” Aubrey said, not sporting an annoyed look.

“I’m sure you can. You can pay for me next time,” Stacie replied and throwing her a wink.

“Next time?” Aubrey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Stacie grinned and nodded her head.

“Yep.”

“Was this all a ruse so you can ask me out?” Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah. Not like a date date but I mean like a date between friends.” Stacie clarified. A part of her wished it was the former but she didn’t want to scare Aubrey away. She wasn’t even sure if she was gay which seemed unlikely. Aubrey just didn’t come across her as ‘gay’.

“So we’re friends now, are we?”

“Ummm…soon to be friends?” Stacie pushed. Aubrey just hummed in response as she got up from her seat.

“I’ll go first then. Thanks for paying.”

“Wait!” Stacie grabbed Aubrey’s wrist.

“What now?” Aubrey’s tone was filled with annoyance. She tugged her hand from Stacie’s grasp.

“How are you going home?” Stacie asked seriously.

“I’ll walk.”

“Wha- Are you crazy? I’m not going to let you walk home at this hour. It’s dangerous.”

“Then how do you suppose I get home, Conrad?” Aubrey mocked.

“I’ll drive you.”

“You paid for my bill and now you’re saying you’re going to drive me home?”

“Exactly.”

“Never thought our school’s walking sex doll was quite the gentleman.” Stacie was bit hurt from that little bit but recovered quickly.

Jen came back with Stacie’s card and wished them a goodnight. They walked the few meters to Stacie’s car and were grateful they wouldn’t be subjected to the night’s chilly air anymore. Stacie turned the key in the ignition, smiling at how the engine hummed. She turned to Aubrey who was now buckled up in the passenger seat.

“Are you cold? I can turn on the heater if you want.”

“A bit. Thanks.”

Stacie turned on the heater. She felt herself warming up in no time. After asking Aubrey for directions, she backed out from the parking lane and rove them in the direction of Aubrey’s house.

“Sorry,” she heard Aubrey say. Stacie couldn’t help but to turn her head towards the blonde. “Eyes on the road, Conrad,” Aubrey growled accompanied by her hand forcing Stacie’s face forward.

Stacie clenched her jaw at the sudden contact. She immediately missed Aubrey’s touch when she moved her hand away.

“You’re sorry? For what?”

“You know what. I…just…I didn’t mean to call you that. I just…” As much as she’s amused to see Aubrey stumbling with her words, she decided to cut in.

“It’s fine, Aubrey. I’ve been called a lot of things. Doesn’t really bother me that much anymore,” Stacie said, throwing a quick smile her way to assure her she’s fine.

“It’s not fine,” Aubrey responded once again, with a tone something akin to when Beca gets protective of her. “You shouldn’t just accept it. Especially when it’s not true.”

God how she wished she could take her eyes away from the road for a moment to look at Aubrey and maybe hug her. At the same time, she thought she might cry if she did. She hasn’t heard words similar to those from anyone else besides Beca and her parents.

“What makes you sure what they say about me isn’t true?” she replied instead.

“You seem…,” Aubrey gestured. “…smarter than that.” Stacie smiled at that.

“Thanks and apology accepted.”

Stacie wished the drive took longer. She really enjoyed Aubrey’s company. During the duration of the ride, she saw sides of the blonde she never saw in school. She seemed much more relaxed and carefree. She still can’t pinpoint what these strange things she’s feeling inside but it felt good and she’s enjoying every moment of it. They entered the posh side of the town. ‘ _Smart, hot, AND rich,_ ’ Stacie thought as Aubrey pointed at the white Greek revival house with high fences.

She parked her car in front of the gate. Both of them just sat there, making no attempts of moving whatsoever. Stacie wasn’t dumb. She was reluctant to let Aubrey go. She knew that once Aubrey stepped out and entered her house, whatever dreamy haze they were in tonight, will be forgotten and they’ll be back to how they were before. Stacie didn’t want _this…_ whatever _this_ is…to end anytime soon.

“Aub-“

“Sta-“

“…”

“…”

“God did we just…,” Stacie ended her sentence with a laugh. Aubrey joining moments later. After they came back from their giggling fits, Stacie turned to Aubrey and looked at her with all seriousness. “Aubrey, can we...can I still talk to you tomorrow?”

“Is this a trick question? Because right now-“

“I meant like how we talked tonight. Fun and minus you being your usual bitchiness,” Stacie clarified. Aubrey snorted at blunt expression.

“Sure, but on one condition.”

“What? I’ll do it,” Stacie replied eagerly. “As long as it’s not something I can’t do.”

Aubrey studied her for a moment before saying, “We’ll talk like this only when we’re alone.” Stacie frowned at that.

“But why? We’re bound to be surrounded with people when we’re in school so that means I won’t have many chances,” Stacie pouted. “Is this your way of telling me you don’t want to talk to me?”

“Oh stop it with the pout. I’ve hung around Chloe enough that I’m practically immune it,” Aubrey said as she rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that. I can’t have people thinking I’ve got a soft spot for you.”

“But what about Chloe?”

“She’s my best friend. You’re…you’re different,” Aubrey bit her lip. Stacie’s lips curled up at that. She stayed quiet and let the blonde continue. “I have an image to uphold in school. Please understand.”

“Okay,” Stacie answered simply.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. I won’t push you into something that you’re not comfortable with.”

“Oh. That’s quite thoughtful of you, Stacie.” Stacie grinned. That’s the second time she called her by her name that night.

“Yeah. I’m awesome like that,” Stacie said earning a playful eye roll from the blonde. “That just means I have to think of ways we can be alone together. I do like myself a challenge.” Stacie winked. At first Aubrey’s eyes widened in shock but then turned into an amused smirk.

“And here I thought all of that,” Aubrey gestured at her body. “was just a façade.”

“Beca likes to think so too but I assure you…,” her voice now low and sultry,” it’s not.” Stacie threw her one last wink before exiting the car. She walked to the opposite side and opened the car door for Aubrey. Aubrey threw her a brief thanks.

“I’ll walk you to your door,” Stacie proposed. Aubrey momentarily looked up from searching her keys in her pockets and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Why not? I already paid for you and drove you home. Why not finish the whole nine yards?” Stacie shrugged.

“You do know this is not a date, right?” Aubrey pointed out. “And if this is your version, I’m quite disappointed, Conrad.” Aubrey smirked at the offended look on Stacie’s face. Aubrey shook her head and began walking towards the door.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=hsp2md)

“Hey! For your information, I great at planning dates,” Stacie said as she fast walked to catch up with Aubrey. Aubrey only hummed in response and just continued walking. They reached the door in no time.

“Of course you wouldn’t know because even if I did hypothetically ask you out, you’d turn me down since you’re straight.”

Aubrey stopped her movements. She looked at Stacie, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh am I now?” Aubrey replied, a playful smile on her lip. It took Stacie awhile to process what she just said. Before she could say anything, Aubrey had already bid her a quick goodnight and entered the house. Stacie blinked and stared at the door, debating whether to knock on the door and force Aubrey to explain or let it go for now and go home since it was already pass 9 PM.

Stacie decided on the latter. All night she couldn’t completely focus on anything as she always ended up thinking about the blonde. She kept thinking back at Aubrey’s earlier statement.

“What do you mean?” she cried in frustration, pulling at her hair at the same time.

“Stop singing Justin Bieber and sleep already!” Beca called out from her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If there are typos or missing words I apologize. I'll check it some other time. I need to go back to reviewing my notes now. Ugh god. My Mondays are horrible. 9 straight hours and no breaks in between. fml
> 
>  
> 
> Oh right. Are the pictures too small? I can make them bigger if you want.


	7. It's starting ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it will all start...going uphill? down hill? idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about updating after so long. I have been busy with...well...COLLEGE. It's self explanatory.

“C’mon, Mitchell! Hurry up and get your cute butt in here,” Stacie called out from her car. She smiled when Beca walked out of the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? You usually take…,” Beca paused and looked at her watch for a moment. “…about thirty more minutes to get ready.” Beca threw her bag in the backseat as she sat in the passenger seat next to a very excited Stacie.

“Just woke up on the right side of the bed, I guess,” Stacie explained. They both buckled up and Stacie pulled out from the side of the road.

“What time did you get in last night?” Beca asked.

“About 9:30.”

“What? As much as I like Al, I think that’s a bit too late for a high schooler,” Beca frowned. “And I thought you were still on your break? I could or ask my dad to talk to him for you?”

“We finished before 8 but I was so hungry. I ate at a diner nearby,” Stacie informed, a smile spread across her lips as she remembered the events last night. This did not go unnoticed by Beca.

“The waiter must have been pretty good looking then.”

Stacie side glanced at Beca, a smirk plastered on her lips. “Not exactly but you got one thing right.”

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you going to tell more or do I have to squeeze it out of you?”

“I’ll give you two hints. Blonde and blue eyes.”

“Wow. That’s is so helpful. Just imagine the number of people who have those descriptions,” Beca replied snarkily.

“Exactly,” Stacie chuckled. As much as Stacie wanted to tell Beca about her encounter with Aubrey last night, she was sure Beca would hate the idea of her wanting to hang out with the blonde. From the way Beca glowered every time she encountered Aubrey and Aubrey doing the same thing, clearly, she won’t be supportive of the idea.

 

“Hey, lil’ B,” Amy greeted, tapping her on the shoulder. She placed her lunch tray on the table as she sat next to Beca.

“Hey, Amy,” Beca greeted back, the side of her lips quirking up a bit to form a small smile. Amy turned to Stacie, who was seated across them.

“Hey, Stacie,” Amy greeted but she only got a grunt in response. The Australian turned to Beca and leaned in close and whispered to her, “I thought mopin’ around was your thing?”

“I don’t mope,” Beca replied defensively.

“Coulda fooled me,” Amy snorted. “Must be a brunette thing”. She faced Stacie, who had her face planted on the table. “Anythin’ I can do for ya there, mate? If this is ‘bout a guy, I can clobber him for ya. I’ve wrestled with crocodiles back at home and won’em all.”

Stacie sat up and offered Amy a small smile. She propped her head and gave a sigh. “Thanks but it’s not like that.”

“Dude, what’s up with you? Did you offer sex and get rejected or something?” Beca jokingly guessed. Stacie sighed again. Her head still resting on her palm, she turned to look at the side directly in line of view where the other cheerleaders are currently seated. She groaned when she accidentally met Aubrey’s gaze and Aubrey immediately broke eye contact.

_“Hey, Aubrey,” Stacie chirped. “Chloe.” Stacie greeted the co-captains as she met them on the hallway._

_“Hey, Stacie,” Chloe greeted back with the same enthusiasm. Stacie turned to face Aubrey, waiting for her to greet back. Chloe nudged her co-captain at her side, causing her to yelp a bit._

_“Hi,” Aubrey said forcing a small smile on her face. “Let’s get to our seats. It’s almost time.” Aubrey pulled Chloe with her as she walked inside their classroom._

_Stacie frowned. She thought Aubrey would at least be okay if it was just Chloe. She guessed she was wrong._

_Throughout the day, Stacie tried numerous times to approach Aubrey but failed. The knot in her chest seemed to grow tighter when Aubrey refused to make eye contact with her. Aubrey did say that she didn’t want people thinking she was being ‘friendly’ with her. She understood that she had an image to uphold but the way Aubrey was behaving, it was more like she was avoiding her. Stacie was having numerous chest pains that she actually considered going to the doctor._

“Oh my god,” Beca said as the sudden realization hit her. Beca groaned and stood up from her seat and walked to block Stacie’s view. “We need to talk _now_.”

“Uh…what about?” Stacie smiled innocently. Beca narrowed her gaze at her, not fooled for a moment of Stacie’s feigned ignorance.

“You know what, Conrad.”

Stacie huffed and stood up from her seat. “We’ll be back, Amy”.

“Sure but do ya need a referee or something ‘cuz looks to me like you two are gonna have a cat fight.”

“We’ll be fine, Amy. Eat without us,” Stacie assured her.

The two brunettes walked out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway.

“Are you shitting me right now?!” Beca exclaimed, looking up at Stacie with her hands crossed over her chest.

“I shit you not?” Stacie said biting her lip.

“Aubrey Posen? Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“I fuck you not.”

“Could you stop that and explain to me why you’re fucking making googly eyes at Aubrey fucking Posen?”

“Remember what I told you this morning?” Stacie reminded. Beca thought back and it clicked.

“She’s the one you were getting all excited for this morning?”

“Yep.”

“I assume she’s also the reason why you’re sulking right now?”

“Yep.” But this time she said it with a sigh.

Beca groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She’s trying to process this newly found information. Honestly, she was not expecting this at all. She knew that Stacie was open-minded and free spirited, obviously. But Aubrey of all people? She quickly composed herself and looked back at Stacie.

“How and when did this happen?”

Stacie relaxed a bit at Beca’s composed demeanor. She quickly told Beca about the sneaking glances, the previous night’s events and Aubrey avoiding her since this morning. She can’t help but chuckle a bit at how Beca’ looking at her like she’s just grown another head.

“So?”

“Gimme a minute. I’m just trying to absorb all of this,” Beca replied, her eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose. She finally looked back up at Stacie after much contemplation.

“I’m not going to tell you to ‘not like’ her or anything like that. As your friend, I won’t stop you from liking someone even if I don’t particularly like said ‘someone’,” she said as she offered a small smile. “I mean do you like _like_ her?”

“Do I like _like_ her?” Stacie repeated. “Come on, Becs. She’s like one of the hottest people I’ve ever seen. Of course I like her,” she replied haughtily.

“That’s not exactly what I-“but Stacie cut in.

“I know what you mean. I just…maybe? I mean. This is kinda new to me,” Stacie confessed heaving out a sigh. “I mean do you see me? Do I look like the type who chases after people? People chase after me.”

“Woah. I think you’re picking up too much Kanye West attitude from that trashy reality show you keep watching,” Beca answered with a snort.

“Point is, I’m new to this. This feeling of liking someone and wanting them. And more importantly, I can’t believe I’m that girl who fell for the straight girl.”

“…”

“I mean I’m not ‘in love’ with her or anything. I just…like her. But more than my captain or friend. You get what I mean, right?”

“…”

Stacie can’t help furrow her perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion of her best friend’s sudden silence. “Hey? Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah,” Beca drawled. She was apparently finding something really funny by the way she was biting her lower lip.

“What’s so funny? I’m experiencing a mid-teen crisis here and you’re laughing at me now?” Stacie huffed.

“I’m not…it’s not that…just,” Beca tried to explain herself but she felt the laughter coming and didn’t bother stopping herself.

“Out with it already.”

“I can’t believe you don’t know,” Beca exclaimed, a triumphant grin pasted on her face. “For once, I know something you don’t…socially speaking.”

“Like that’s possible.”

“Oh really? Let me prove it because Aub-Aubrey!” Stacie gave Beca a questioning look at Beca’s sudden high pitched tone. Thing clicked the moment she saw Beca gave her a pointed look and glanced over her shoulder. Stacie slowly turned around, a smile plastered on her lips.

“Aubrey! Hey,” Stacie greeted casually.

“Yeah. Hi,” Aubrey replied back. She turned to Beca and said, “Mind if I talk to her alone?”

“Nope. I don’t mind,” Beca raised her both hands up and shook her head. “I’m gonna go ahead, Stace. Meet you after school.”

“Sure,” Stacie just nodded. When Beca was behind Aubrey, she shot Stacie a knowing smirk.

“Stacie, we need to talk,” Aubrey said in the usual clipped tone she used on everyone. Now Stacie felt annoyed by Aubrey suddenly confronting her when she so obviously avoided her the whole day.

“Yeah we do. Why have you been avoiding me? I thought we were okay?” Stacie questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Aubrey sighed, obviously expecting the question.

“Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Moments later, Stacie found herself being cornered in the girl’s comfort room. She casually leaned back on the wall as Aubrey stood in front of her.

“So?”

“Look Stacie last night was…it was…it can’t happen again,” Aubrey said. Stacie stood up straight and took a step close to Aubrey so she was now slightly looking down on her.

“Why not?” Stacie quirked an eyebrow.

“Because it never should have happened. I just let my guard down because it was late. Don’t take it the wrong way but I can’t be friends with you. Just forget what happened last night.”

“Aubrey look, it’s fine if this is about your reputation in school. I’m cool with you treating me like you always did before last night. I swear it’s fine but you can’t just tell me to just forget what happened last night,” Stacie said. “Before last night, I always thought you were just this stuck up bitch who was hell bent on making people grovel on their knees”.

“And now, you think I’m not?”

“Oh I still do,” Stacie clarified. “But I also learned that even a bitch like you can make decent company. And it kind of helped me understand how someone as sweet as Chloe could stand to be friends with you. All this time I thought you were blackmailing her or something. Well, I kind of still do but you’re not as bad as what people say you are.”

It was brief but Stacie caught Aubrey smile a bit before putting up back her bitchy mask on again.

“Even so, I’m not in the mood with making friends with girls like you.”

“Girls like me?” Stacie cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t play dumb. Girls like you waste their time partying and sleeping around. I don’t want to be friends with someone that could be a bad influence on me. Forget anything happened last night and even if you bring it up, I’ll deny anything ever happened. Just stick to being your ditzy self and I’ll stick to being the bitch you all say I am.”

Aubrey stormed out after that, leaving Stacie feeling pissed. All she wanted was to make friends and she ends up being discriminated by someone who doesn’t know a thing about her.

The rest of the day, Stacie was quiet. To everyone, they thought she just had an ‘off’ day but to Beca she knew there was some ranting waiting for her once they got back home. As much as she liked Stacie, a pissed of Stacie was one of the scariest thing she’s ever encountered.

Back in 8th grade, when a boy named Rick accidentally pushed off the bottle of nail polish on Stacie’s desk, Stacie shrugged it off saying, ‘it’s fine’ but Beca caught Stacie clenching her fists so tight she was afraid she’d draw blood from her nails digging into her skin. Once they left school, they stopped by at the park where Stacie brought out her inner demon. Beca could only watch and listen to her best friend rant off about how she’d probably punch Rick on the face or kick his balls. Apparently, that nail polish was brand new and was a gift from her mom’s acquaintance and said nail polish wasn’t even in stores yet. Beca thanked the gods when Stacie went back to her normal self the next day. She was surprisingly chipper. She had a suspicion it had something to do with Rick’s brand new phone being stolen and found in one of the toilets.

Stacie was quiet the whole ride home and didn’t initiate any kind of conversation with Beca. Beca, clearly aware of her best friend’s mood, stayed quiet and just listened to her music. Beca prepared herself the moment she stepped into the house for Stacie to blow up but it never came. Oddly enough, the taller brunette went straight to her room and locked herself in. Beca, fearing for her life, didn’t dare try to knock on her door.

Mr. Mitchell noted Stacie’s absence during dinner so Beca lied saying she had a homework she had to rush. Beca, being the thoughtful friend that she is, left food in front of Stacie’s door and slipped a note under her door to warn her so she won’t end up stepping on her dinner.

Beca smiled when she heard an hour later footsteps going down the stairs and the rattling of empty dishes.

The next day, Beca started suspecting if Stacie was actually bipolar. Her she was, up and early, greeting her with an enthusiastic ‘good morning’ and grinning at her. She groaned when Stacie drew the blinds. She cursed under her breath and buried her head further into her pillow.

“Wakey wakey widdle, Becky!”

Stacie heard Beca give a muffled reply.

“What?”

Beca groaned and sat up, giving Stacie a menacing glare.

“I said don’t ever call me Becky,” Beca grumbled as she crossed her arms in front of her.

“Whatever you say, Becky,” this time, Stacie said it with a fake English accent. Beca threw a pillow at her face in response.

“God. Would you stop reminding?” Beca whined. Stacie only chuckled as she picked up the pillow from the floor.

“Oh come on, Becs. He was hot.”

“Yeah and I’m gay.”

“Well, I guess I can’t really blame you if dicks aren’t your thing. Not that girls are any less-oof” Stacie was cut off mid-sentence as Beca threw another pillow at her face.

“Not so early in the morning. Geez. At least wait ‘til I’m awake enough to punch you.”

“Exactly.”

Beca rolled her eyes. She got off her bed and walked towards her closet. She was about to take off her clothes to change when she realized Stacie hasn’t moved.

“Umm, dude. Get out.”

“Oh come on. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Stacie said nonchalantly.

“Yeah but I didn’t give you permission either,” Beca retorted.

“Ugh fine. Just be quick so we can eat breakfast and go. I have things to prepare for,” Stacie said with mischief in her eye.

“Prepare for what?” Beca asked but as she turned around, Stacie was already walking down the stairs.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan to update soon...depends. hahaha


	8. It's on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N i'll be honest with you. i have like scenarios in my head and i try my best to write filler stuff in between just to get to those scenarios so that's really the main reason it takes too long for me to update. hahaha. now you know. and ohmyghad. i prioritized this over my paper. lol. i just wanted to give you an update soon.

Days after Aubrey stormed off on her in the comfort room, Stacie avoided any kind of interaction with her as much as she could, only talking to her during cheer practice when necessary. Beca tried to get her to talk about it, but Stacie was smart enough to find ways to deflect Beca’s attempt of prying information out of her. Beca reluctantly gave up. She presumed Stacie would eventually talk to her about it. She always did.

In the eyes of others, Stacie seemed to be her usual perky self. However, as oblivious as Beca was most of the time, when it came to Stacie, she was sharp and can easily tell even the most subtle changes in her best friend’s mood. I guess that’s what you get for years of hanging around the freakishly tall and perky brunette.

 

There’s no way she’s backing down that easily. She’s been contemplating for days on what to with her situation with Aubrey. She was pissed at the blonde for deciding for the both of them. Is it really that horrible to be friends with her?

Okay. She’s done being in denial. The attraction was there. For once, she was the one pining and that didn’t exactly settle well with her. She was used to be the one being chased. Call her narcissistic, egotistical or whatever, she’s got a line of boys and girls waiting for her to text or call back. Everyone wanted her. Well…almost.

Is this what being rejected feels like? Just add in a wink and some compliments and they’d be all over her. Had she taken all of that for granted? Of course, she knows that she can’t actually charm everyone she’ll meet. She couldn’t exactly consider Beca since, although, at first Beca didn’t want anything to do with her, but she was able to make her her friend. Her best friend. So, no, Beca doesn’t count. 

She knew that someday she was going to meet that someone. She just never expected that someone to come in the shape and form of one Aubrey Posen. Annoying as it is, she did like a challenge for once. She smirked mischievously at the thought of planning out schemes to get the blonde’s attention. Hopefully, her ‘persuasive’ ways will work in her favor. 

One night of being continuously distracted from her studying, an idea came to mind. Having finally made her decision, she started to make plans. She grinned at the thought of rebelling against the blonde. Aubrey won’t know what’s coming for her. 

 

Stacie was all smiles and humming happily the whole time she drove them to school. Beca kept giving her weird looks but instead of asking, Beca chose to concentrate on listening to the latest mix she’s made. She’s just glad that her best friend’s gotten over whatever weird shitty mood she had lately.

But that didn’t last long, unfortunately. Just as the two brunettes walked their way into the school building, Stacie suddenly found herself unable to move. Just a few yards from her, Aubrey was speaking to some dude Stacie vaguely remembers was from the football team and the school’s a capella group? Not that she has anything against a capella, she just never thought a capella would be a thing here. Or anywhere, for that matter.

Aubrey was laughing and sporting a friendly face while talking with this guy and this just made Stacie’s blood boil. Besides Chloe, Stacie never knew anyone else who could bring out such an expression from her captain. She watched as Aubrey laughed again at whatever stupid joke the jock must have told her.

“You’re turning all green there, Stace. Are you thinking of auditioning for the drama club’s Wicked play?” Beca joked while bumping Stacie’s side with her elbow.

“Ow. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stacie lied while rubbing her side to try and ease the pain.

“Yeah, right,” Beca rolled her eyes. “So you’re not turning green from jealousy Posen flirting with someone that’s not you.”

“I’m not jealous,” Stacie huffed. 

Beca just rolled her eyes again and muttering under her breath, “Denying the obvious.”

“Just chill dude. From what I heard, dude’s her ex-boyfriend.”

“Ex-boyfriend?” Stacie’s never heard of an ex-boyfriend before. Then it dawned on her. She’s not even aware if her captain’s in a relationship right now. Stacie berated herself for immediately ignoring the possibility that Aubrey might be in a relationship. She hasn’t seen anyone else hang around the blonde other than Chloe. Aubrey always seems to be busy with her school responsibilities. Maybe she does have a boyfriend and that’s why they can’t spend time together? Then again, Aubrey is quite the bitch. Although just because she is a bitch that doesn’t hide the fact that she’s hot. 

“Yep. I don’t know what the hell is up with the people here, but dude goes by the name Unicycle,” Beca informed.

“Unicycle? You’re kidding, right?” Stacie snorted. Beca just shrugged in response.

“Anyways, let’s just go already. Our class is about to start,” Beca said. 

“When did you start being punctual?”

“Just don’t want to deal with having to listen to another one of my dad’s lectures,” Beca reasoned. 

“Aww. I guess our little DJ’s not that badass after all,” Stacie teased, earning a groan from Beca.

“I am badass,” Beca said, crossing her arms defensively. “Just when I thought I get to experience perks for being his daughter, his co-workers went complaining to him for coming to my classes late,” she muttered.

“So it only took some tattle tailing teachers to turn you?” Stacie stated in disbelief.

“As if,” Beca scoffed. 

“Did he threaten to get rid of your mixing equipment or something?” Stacie guessed. Beca sighed.

“He told me to focus on my studies instead of my ‘hobbies’. And that he’ll stop buying me any more mixing equipment if I don’t put some effort in school. It’s not like I have that much money saved up, you know?” Stacie frowned at that.

“He’s still not on board with that, huh?” Stacie said, shooting her a sympathetic look. For the years she has been acquainted with the Mitchells, she found Mr. Mitchell a reasonably strict and caring father. A bit uptight sometimes, but caring nonetheless. Although she understood Mr. Mitchell’s reason for not being keenly approving of Beca’s decision of being a DJ, Beca was her best friend. She was going to respect and support her best friend’s decision. And besides, it’s not like Stacie was blindly accepting of Beca’s plans for her future. She’s heard her music. It’s good. Great even. Definitely something people would want to hear. If only she could do something to make Mr. Mitchell see that her daughter was destined for something big. 

“Let’s just go. We’ll be late if we don’t hurry,” Beca huffed and walked off into the direction of their next class. Stacie sighed as she made one last glance in Aubrey’s direction before catching up with Beca.

 

The whole time, Stacie couldn’t focus in class. Her thoughts keep going back to Aubrey and her supposed ex-boyfriend earlier. Ex-boyfriend my ass. There’s no way Aubrey would be that civil and friendly towards an ex, right? So buried in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the teacher had called her name. It wasn’t until she felt Beca nudge her that she snapped out of her train of thought. 

Luckily enough, she knew the topic well and managed to answer her teacher’s question. However, her teacher threw her warning glance before he returned with discussing where he left off.

“You okay?” Beca whispered.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Stacie whispered back, accompanied with a small smile.

 

Stacie had free period. So did Aubrey. Stacie waited patiently for Aubrey to be alone like how a predator stalking its prey and waiting for the right moment to pounce on its unsuspecting victim. She saw her chance when Aubrey entered the girl’s comfort room. She quickly followed. She smirked when she noticed all the stalls were empty. It was going to be just the two of them and she was happy with that. No need to worry about nosy gossiping girls. She locked the door and quickly approached the blonde.

Aubrey saw Stacie’s approaching figure through the mirror and abruptly turned to face the tall brunette.

“Stacie, what-“

“I’m going to do all the talking this time,” Stacie cut in. She kept approaching Aubrey, invading her personal space. Aubrey tried to step back but then she felt her back hit the sink. Stacie trapped her by placing both hands on either side of the blonde, resting her palms on the sink.

“What are you-“

“I said I’m doing the talking this time,” Stacie growled. Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but then closed it after seeing the expression on Stacie’s face. “Let’s make a deal. We’re having the upcoming Chemistry test soon, right?”

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2a8hr1d)

 

Aubrey nodded and narrowed her eyes at her. She didn’t like where this was going.

“If I score higher than you,” Stacie began to which Aubrey scoffed, earning her a pointed look from Stacie. “If I score higher than you, you’ll have to agree to do something for me.”

“And if I score higher than you?” Aubrey asked.

“You’ll think of something,” Stacie shrugged. “I swear. I’ll do anything. I’d even strip naked, if you want?” she joked and even added a flirtatious wink in there. She smirked when she noticed Aubrey’s cheeks flushed a bit. Cute. “So deal?”

“I don’t have time to play games with you, Conrad,” Aubrey snapped. Stacie simply raised an eyebrow and merely folded her arms in a challenging stance.

“What? Think you can’t win against me?” With that, Stacie was sure Aubrey will take the bait. And she did. Stacie found herself being pushed up next to the wall by the fuming blonde.

“I won’t lose. I never lose,” Aubrey hissed. Stacie was very aware of how close they were at the moment. She was suddenly feeling really hot and kinda turned on at the moment. She felt tingles from where Aubrey’s hand was on her stomach, pinning her on the wall. As much as she really liked the situation right now, she tried her hardest not to lose composure. She stared right back at the blonde who was giving her the stink eye.

Stacie slowly removed the hand currently pressed on her abdomen away. She held her hand by the wrist and didn’t let go as she dropped it by her side. She leaned closer, smiling smugly when she noticed Aubrey’s breathing hitched at the action. She finally got close to her ear and whispered, “Don’t worry, I won’t make you do anything embarrassing.” With that, Stacie moved pass her making sure that her hand holding her wrist lingered a bit before walking out of the comfort room.

She grinned when she heard a frustrated groan behind her. 

As she was walking back to pick up Beca from her last class, she spied her best friend talking to Chloe. As the main shipper of Bechloe, she internally squealed. It was adorable how Beca kept stumbling over her words. She decided to spare her socially awkward best friend further embarrassment by approaching them

“Hey! What’s my best friend and favorite red head up to?” Stacie said as she wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulder. She didn’t miss the way Chloe eyed her arm around Beca. 

“Get off me!” Beca protested. “You’re heavy as hell, did you know that?” Although she tried to shrug her off, Stacie noticed the relieved expression on Beca’s face.

“Are you calling me fat? Saying words like that to girl, no wonder you’re still single,” Stacie teased. Beca just rolled her eyes.

“I think Beca’s adorable. Awkward but in a cute kind of way. She’s awdorkable,” Chloe remarked and winking in Beca’s direction.

Beca blushed, ducking her head and biting her bottom lip. Stacie let go of her best friend and grinned at the ginger.

“I know, right? She tries her hardest to be badass but she’s actually a real softie,” Stacie babbled.

“I am badass. I’ve lost a lot of street cred as it is just from hanging out with you so I don’t need you spreading around how cute you think I am, Conrad,” Beca grumbled. Stacie chuckled while Chloe giggled, visibly amused. Instead of replying, Stacie proceeded to fill Chloe in on the various ways on how to get Beca all flustered, not bothering to if Beca heard every word. Beca was suddenly rethinking her whole friendship with the taller brunette.

They were disturbed when Aubrey came in stomping in their direction and pulled Chloe away from them saying, “Let’s go. Tom’s probably waiting for you”. 

Stacie was a bit disappointed when Aubrey didn’t even spare her a glance. She also felt bad for her best friend who visibly deflated from Chloe leaving.

 

They found themselves lounging in Beca’s room that night. It’s become their routine for these past weeks. After dinner, they would proceed into Beca’s room to either study or just talk while listening to music from Beca’s playlist or a new mix. Why did they never hang out in Stacie’s room? They did a couple of times but they both agreed they preferred Beca’s room. 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=14me4oh)

 

She’s asked Stacie why she refused to put up decors like her trophies, posters and pictures from back home. She got a shrug in response and a reply saying she wanted to start fresh since she was in a new town and all. 

 

But it still confused Beca. Compared to hers, Stacie’s room was still pretty barren. She had a cork board nailed to the wall with some pictures of them both pinned to it, some blueprints of infrastructures and model rockets, a shelf with her books, and the dresser where Stacie kept her make-up and other more personal things. She remembered Stacie’s room back at their hometown to be a bit more…stuffed. Not like cramped ‘stuff’. It was full of things that cried ‘Stacie!’. She can vividly imagine the last time she saw Stacie’s room. Various pictures filled up almost a whole wall, her trophies and awards on a shelf, band posters and magazine clippings in a collage on the wall adjacent to her bed, books alphabetically arranged and by genre filling a tall shelf next to her study desk, and hoard of miscellaneous things boxed up in a corner. Now, it just looks empty and void somehow.

It took about a year into their friendship before she had stepped foot in the Conrad’s residence. How she managed that, she wasn’t sure. She was just so scared of what Stacie’s parents would think of her. 

_ ‘What if they don’t like me being friends with Stacie?’ _

_ ‘What if they think I’m a bad influence?’ _

Thoughts like those plagued her younger self. Stacie was Beca’s only friend since she was the only one willing enough to befriend her back then. She was afraid of losing her so she refused every time Stacie invited her over. 

After meeting Stacie’s parents for the first time during one of Stacie’s dance recital, she felt relieved. She had pegged Stephen and Lucy Conrad to be your stereotypical haughty rich people. They weren’t. In fact they were pretty much down to earth. She feels silly whenever she thinks about it. Then again, she shouldn’t have been worried in the first place since they’re  _ Stacie _ ’s parents. 

“Hey, Becs?”

“Yeah?”

“What were you talking with Chloe earlier?”

“Oh. She wanted to ask if I could supply the music to the party she’s throwing at the end of the month.”

“Please tell me you said ‘yes’?”

Beca couldn’t help but grin and nodded. Stacie made a triumphant fist pump earning her a playful eye roll from Beca. Stacie stood up from where she was seating and stood in front of Beca.

“We are going shopping this weekend,” she stated. 

“Umm why?”

“Knowing you, you’re probably just going to wear a pair of jeans and a flannel,” Stacie said with a knowing look. “You need to look hot. Not that you’re not hot. Just hotter to make sure you’ll get Chloe drool over you. Oh my god. Let me do your hair. I saw this trick in a magazine and it----“

“Stacie!” Beca cut her off.

“What?”

“I’m not going.”

“What do you mean you’re not going? You’re supplying the music aren’t you?”

“Yeah. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m invited.”

“Of course you are. It’s Chloe’s party. Everyone’s invited,” Stacie informed. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“For you? I don’t doubt it. Me? I’ll just end up in a corner somewhere while you go do your ‘thing’,” Beca argued. Stacie made a pleading look. “Really? You’re gonna resort to that?” Stacie brought out the pout which irked Beca even more.

Beca groaned as she stood up from her chair. She walked towards her bed and flopped into it. “What am I even going to wear anyways?”

Stacie broke out into a grin and sat herself at the edge of Beca’s bed. “No worries. That’s what I’m here for.” Beca only hummed in response. She just hoped she was not going to regret going along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i need your help. can you give me suggestions on some clothes you'd like them to wear. it's just, i kinda get stuck on that part for too long when i'm drawing so i end up putting it aside for too long. I'll just suddenly realize later on i haven't finished drawing them yet. much appreciated. thanks :)
> 
> last edited: May 28, 2016   
> i just...i rushed this chapter too much because i had a paper due that time...i just had to edit it.
> 
> oh and also, we just finished finals week so i can finally go back to writing the 9th chapter. i was pretty much busy with school so i haven't updated. sorry. i promise to update soon


	9. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry it took so long for an update. I was really busy with school. I'm a bit free this weekend since I only have one more exam this week.
> 
> I'm sorry about the drawings. I really wanted to update soon so I just rushed them about an hour before I posted this chapter.

Stacie confidently approached her the day after and flat out said, “I want to be your friend.”

Chloe, who was standing beside Aubrey, looked highly amused as she looked between Stacie and her best friend. Everyone who heard stopped dead in their tracks and gaped in their direction, confused as well as impressed. What possible reason could the tall brunette have to outright propose friendship to the school’s proclaimed ‘Warden’. Stacie couldn’t be bothered with the stares at the moment as she solely focused her attention on Aubrey.

Aubrey blinked at her for moment, clearly surprised but she immediately schooled her features. Stacie did not fail to notice that slight amusement in the blonde’s eyes. Aubrey quickly gestured Chloe to leave followed by an “I’ll see you later.”

Aubrey moved her attention back to the brunette, pursing her lips for a moment before saying, “I’m flattered, Conrad. But no. I don’t want to be friends.”

“And why the hell not?” Stacie groaned in frustration. “I remember us getting along well that night? What’s with the sudden change? Is there a twin I don't know about?”

Aubrey just raised an eyebrow in response before looking around, currently aware of the attention they’re receiving.

“What are you all looking at?! Mind your own business!” Immediately, the students quickly turned their heads away and walked away from the site, save for a few who were busy taking out things from their lockers. They were almost alone now.

Aubrey attempted to walk pass her but Stacie moved quickly enough to block her path.

“Move,” she snapped.

“Come on. What’s so wrong about being friends with me?” Stacie inquired.

“Because, I don’t make friends with competition,” Aubrey answered. Stacie frowned, clearly confused.

“Okay…now I’m confused.”

“Look. You strut in here with your… _exquisite_ body, and everyone ends up fawning over you. I can’t even go walking through the hallways without at least hearing your name once. Ever since you came here, I’ve become the _second_ highest in all the latest tests we’ve had. The teachers even approach you _first_ about participating in competitions and then they come begging me saying you’ve turned them down which means I was _second_ choice. I do not settle on being _second_. Ever. I’d rather kiss toilets than be _second_ in anything. I know this doesn’t mean anything to you but it does to me. Whatever ‘thing’ you thought we had that night was because at that time I still wasn’t aware of how much of a competition you actually are. And I don’t get buddy-buddy with my competition. I cut their throats and leave them to eat my dust,” said Aubrey, who was now trying to calm her breathing from her sudden outburst.

Stacie bit her lip and then the corners of her mouth quirked up.

“You said I have an ‘exquisite body’,” Stacie grinned. Aubrey huffed out a frustrated sigh, giving her an exasperated look.

“That’s what you got from all that?” Aubrey sighed, giving her an exasperated look.

“Look, Aubrey. If that’s your reason for not wanting to be friends then I could just slack off a bit on my studying,” Stacie shrugged. “I’ll even refer the teachers to you”.

“Don’t you dare, Conrad,” Aubrey growled as she poked her in the chest with her index finger. “It’s embarrassing enough as it is that I’m falling behind you. I do not need your pity. I am more than capable of beating you,” Aubrey seethed.

Stacie immediately regretted her earlier statement. Of course she’ll get mad. Stacie mentally smacked herself. Her captain’s competitiveness isn’t really something to joke about, she reminded herself. How would you react if someone intentionally lost so you’d win? Stacie’s had her fair share of competitions and she's got to admit, victory really is a lot sweeter knowing you’ve won fair and square. Oh well.

“Then I guess you still haven’t forgotten our bet?” Stacie reminded.

“Of course not. I look forward to seeing you behind me.”

Stacie smirked at that. She stepped closer, her face just a few centimeters from Aubrey’s. She made sure she looked down at Aubrey’s lips before looking up and locked eyes with her. “Oh I do like the view, so I don’t really mind,” she husked. She caught Aubrey gaze down to her lips and can’t help the smirk playing on her lips.

Maybe it wasn’t that one sided after all.

Stacie grew bold and decided to see how the blonde would react. Aubrey’s breath hitched as she felt Stacie lean in closer. She instinctively closed her eyes, expecting what she thought Stacie would do. Instead, she felt soft lips ghost her ear lobe. “But I’d definitely like to know what it would feel like being on top of you.”

Stacie pulled back and had a smug look as she saw Aubrey looking flushed and still had her eyes closed. She watched as her eyes slowly flutter open and giving her an intense glare. She’d be scared for her life at the moment but discovering that she had an effect on The Aubrey Posen overcame that feeling.

“Anyways, I won’t bother you any longer. Bye,” Stacie said as she quickly turned and left in the direction of her next class.

The night before, Stacie had made it her mission to at least make the blonde her friend first before…going further with her ‘plans'. She knew Aubrey would immediately shoot her down is she made her advances now while she was at the blonde’s not so good side. At least now she knew the root of the blonde’s hatred towards her.

God. She’s definitely got her work cut out for her. She also had her Mission: ‘Bechloe’ to plan out. But things have certainly gotten exciting for a change.

 

Beca had made a bunch of great mixes so far. The day of the party was soon approaching and she’s been mixing music ‘til late these past few days. She wanted to finish them soon so she could listen to them one more time and a few more ‘umph’ in it. Amy’s word not hers.

It’s not until she saw the digital clock on her desk read 4:02 AM that she decided to call it a night…well early day. She saved the file she was working on one last time before shutting down her computer. She dragged her way to her bed and she surrendered herself to sleep.

It felt like five minutes since she’s closed her eyes and yet her digital clock read 9:00AM when she opened her eyes. She lifted her head from her pillow, blinking a few times. She noticed some drool had oozed down her chin and instinctively rubbed it off with the back of her hand. She’s wondering how come she woke up so early on a Saturday. She usually slept until noon. She glanced around her room once more to see what could have disturbed her sleep.

RING! RING! RING!

KOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

RING! RING! RING!

Beca jolted upright at the sound of the incessant ringing of the doorbell and the series of knock.

 _“Who the fuck-?! If that’s Jesse, I’m gonna kill him,”_ Beca thought as she dragged herself out of her room and down the stairs. She didn’t bother fixing herself ‘cause all she wanted at the moment was to tell off whoever was behind her front door.

“What the fuck do you-,” Beca was cut short in her supposed greeting at the sight of the two people she last expected to see on her doorstep.

“Good morning!” a chipper red head greeted. Before Beca had the time to come with a response, Aubrey walked in front of her.

“We’ve been out here for almost 30 minutes, Mitchell!” barked the blonde. “Judging from what I’m seeing, you must have just woken up. Couldn’t you have at least tried to wake up earlier to greet your guests?”

Her sleep deprivation, coupled with her unwelcomed guest’s yelling, had made Beca a bit light headed. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. Once she opened them, she saw the blonde looking at her expectantly.

“Well good morning to you too, Posen,” Beca greeted with her usual sarcastic snark. “Oh wait. I take that back. My morning has been great so far until you suddenly decided it would be a great idea to wake me up, and probably my neighbors too, by banging on my door.”

Aubrey studied her for a bit before turning back and faced her best friend.

“I thought you said you told her we were coming, Chloe?”

“I did text her. She must have not read it,” Chloe answered. Looking over Aubrey’s shoulder she smiled apologetically at Beca and mouthed a ‘sorry’. Aubrey once again faced her.

“Well? Are we going to just stand here or do you at least have the decency to let us in?”

Beca remembered she put her phone on silent last night since she didn’t want to be disturbed from her mixing. She forgot to check it before she went to bed. Realizing that she was partially at fault, and she’s really not in the mood, nor is she awake enough to bicker with Aubrey, she decided to relent. She’s not entirely sure if she’s actually awake or dreaming all of this.

“Fine. Just come in,” Beca said and moved aside to let the two girls in. She needed coffee in her system ASAP if she was going to spend it with the Aubrey Posen and…Chloe. Beca was definitely self-aware of herself at the moment. She remembered she changed into a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants and a grey ‘Panic! At The Disco’ band shirt. She’s relieved she was at least decent clothes wise. She wasn’t too sure about her hair and make-up. She forgot to wash her face last night.

She led them to the living room and offered them seats.

“Do you guys want a drink or something? Coffee?” Beca asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

“Do you have any juice?” Chloe asked.

“Orange or apple?”

“Orange, please,” Chloe smiled sweetly which Beca couldn’t help returning with one of her rare genuine smiles.

“Ehem. I’ll have some water,” Aubrey said. Chloe looked pointedly at her best friend, causing Aubrey to sigh and added,” _please_.”

Beca nodded and made her way to the kitchen. She returned minutes later with their respective drinks in tow. She placed them on the coffee table and proceeded to seat on the chair opposite the sofa where Chloe and Aubrey were sitting.

She took a sip from her cup and she already felt her head coming out of its hazy state. The situation finally sank in as she eyed the two girls across from her. _“Well this is awkward.”_

“Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?” Beca asked.

“Didn’t you see my text?” Chloe asked back.

“I had my phone on silent and I still haven’t checked it this morning,” Beca replied.

“Oh. Well…this is embarrassing,” Chloe said, blushing a bit.

“You don’t say,” Aubrey sighed.

 “So why are you here?” Beca asked again.

“Oh right. I just wanted to know how the mixing’s been coming along…and well…I wondered if I could hear some? If that’s okay?” Beca found it endearing how shy Chloe said the last part. She wasn’t really one to let other people hear her mixes especially when they haven’t gone through ‘quality check’ yet which meant hours of listening to the mixes on repeat and some more tweaking. But this was Chloe. Her…( _damn it_ )…crush. The bubbly red head who’s looking at her at the moment with those bright blue eyes. Of course she’ll say yes.

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

Beca had to wince a bit from the sudden squeal erupting from the red head.

“Thank you! I just really want to hear more of your mixes,” Chloe said excitedly. “I’m sure even Aubrey will like them. I let her hear some of the mixes you gave me and she said she like them.”

Aubrey, who was silently drinking her water, interjected saying,” I only said they were okay. Don’t twist my words, Chloe”.

Chloe responded with an eye roll and proceeded to drink up the last of her juice. Beca on the other hand was…well surprised. To think that Aubrey said her mixes were ‘okay’ actually meant a lot when you think about it. The blonde wasn’t known for giving away compliments (more on insults really) so hearing this from her made her feel…proud.

“We can go to my room,” Beca offered. “I stayed up late and just finished them this morning. I actually planned on going through them again when I wake up.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry we woke you up,” Chloe apologized.

“It’s fine. Really,” Beca assured. After placing their cups in the sink, she led them up to her room. She was confident her room wasn’t too messy for her guests. She was so glad that Stacie was such a clean freak. It was like having a personal maid.

The first time Stacie decided to clean her room, Beca was reluctant.  She wasn’t that comfortable with people touching or moving her things but after considering it, she finally agreed. She admits that she is a bit of a slob. Since then, whenever Stacie couldn’t stand the mess in Beca’s room, she’d start cleaning.

She offered them to sit on her bed and the bean bag chair in the corner while she sat in her chair. As she turned the power on her computer, she spoke, “So, I know why Chloe’s here. But I don’t get why you’re here.” Beca looked directly at Aubrey.

Aubrey, who was busy looking at her nails the whole time, faced her and arched an eyebrow in response.

“Am I unwelcome here? Then you shouldn’t have-“

“That’s not what I meant,” Beca tried to reason. She was simply curious at the blonde’s presence. Chloe could have just come alone if it was about checking on her progress with the mix. Plus, the two couldn’t stand each other in school.

“Enough!” Chloe interjected before the two would break into one of their bickering matches. Aubrey clenched her mouth shut as did Beca but the two wouldn’t stop eyeing each other with distaste.

“We actually have cheer practice later. And so I suggested to Aubrey that she’d come with me and we’d pick up Stacie while we’re here,” Chloe explained. “That way, I don’t have to drive to hers all over again after coming here.”

“Only because she’s late to practice most of the time,” Aubrey added. 

“Don’t you have a car?” Beca asked curiously.

“My father refuses to buy me one. He says that since it’s going to be my car, I should buy it with my own money.”

Beca just nodded. She faced her laptop again and proceeded on playing the mixes she made. Chloe squealed in delight almost immediately after hearing the first few seconds of the track.

“Oh my god. I love this song,” Chloe gushed as she walked over to Beca.

“You know David Guetta?” Beca smiled, intrigued someone knew one of her favorite DJs at the moment.

“Have I been living under a rock? This is my jam,” Chloe answered and then added, “My lady jam” followed by flirty wink.

“Uh-umm…that’s nice,” was all Beca could say. She was sure she was blushing really hard at the moment. Damn Chloe and her wink. She can never listen to this song the same way ever again.

Behind them, Aubrey couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the two. They continued to listen to some more of Beca’s mixes. A few times, Beca caught Aubrey bopping her head a few times from the corner of her eye. She forced herself not to break out into a grin by biting the inside of her cheek.

As they listened, Aubrey was entertaining herself with her phone while Beca and Chloe were discussing parts of the mix they could improve more. After some time, Aubrey looked at her watch and saw that there was still over an hour before practice.

Aubrey was aware that Stacie hasn’t made an appearance yet. She figured she must still be asleep and decided it was time for her to wake up or they’ll all be late for practice. She stood up from where she was seated and caught the attention of the two.

“Where’s Stacie’s room?”

Beca and Chloe stopped talking and fully turned their attention to Aubrey. Beca gave her a confused look.

“It’s the one across from mine,” Beca answered, curious of what the blonde would do. “Why?”

“We have practice in an hour and since it seems she’s still asleep, I’m going to go wake her up,” Aubrey announced as she began to make her way out of Beca’s room.

“Aubrey, wait! Don’t-“ the door to Beca’s room closed before Aubrey could hear the rest. She stood in front of Stacie’s door and knocked a few times. Hearing no response, she turned the knob and proceeded to open the door.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=27yu243)

“Beca?” came Stacie’s sleepy voice. “I heard voices? Do we have guests?” Stacie had her eyes half open so she couldn’t really see the things around her clearly. And one of those were the shock and embarrassment decorating Aubrey’s face at the moment.

“Uh-uhmm…I-I’m sorry,” Aubrey stammered. She immediately closed the door and quickly walked back to Beca’s room. As she opened the door, she was faced with the two girls who were looking expectantly and curiously at her. Both must have been aware of what happened by the humorous way the two were looking at her. Chloe was about to open her mouth to say something but closed it again when Aubrey raised her hand.

“Don’t even.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last edited: July 24, 2016


	10. WoO pArTy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if it took so long to update. I got stuck at some point and it took me sometime before I could continue again. At least I made the chapter longer this time :)

 

Stacie slightly jumped at the sudden sound of her bedroom door slamming. She was now looking directly at her now closed door, slightly dumbfounded. She swears she heard Aubrey’s voice.

_“Was that-…Oh god. Now I’m starting to imagine things. ”_

Stacie dazedly picked up her phone from her night stand and unlocked her screen. Panic immediately took over when as she read the time. Practice was in an hour and she was nowhere near ready.

“Shit! Aubrey’s going to kill me,” she muttered to herself. She hurriedly made up her bed and then quickly put on some underwear. She proceeded to brush her hair and do her make up. Her next problem now was choosing what to wear.

Looking through her wardrobe, she quickly decided on a pair of tight black skinny jeans. All she needed now was to pick a top to match. She narrowed it down to an off shoulder semi-translucent dark blue top that had sleeves reaching only to the elbows and a red halter neck. Now she just need to decide which one.

…

…….

………

Stacie hastily ran out of her room with just her underwear on, the pair of jeans over her shoulder and holding the two tops on both hands. Barged into Beca’s room, oblivious of the other two girls as her attention were still on the two tops.

“Beca, I need your help!”

Beca couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at her best friend and so were Chloe and Aubrey.

“Jesus! Stacie! Aren’t you satisfied having already flashed a person today already?!”

Stacie looked up from the clothes she was holding and came face to face with a blushing Beca glaring at her. She also noticed her two co-captains just a few feet behind Beca. Chloe only smiled wide at her, seemingly finding the situation funny. Her eyes caught Aubrey’s who quickly looked away, suddenly finding interest on one of Beca’s posters. Her eyes land back on Beca again who was standing with her arms crossed and continued to glare at Stacie.

“Woops?” was all Stacie could say.

“Would you put on some clothes already!” Beca protested.

“That’s why I came here in the first place,” Stacie pouted. “I need help your help choosing between these two.”

“The blue one,” Beca answered quickly.

“Red one it is!” Stacie claimed. “Thanks!”

“Hey!” came Beca’s offended tone. But Stacie was already out of Beca’s room and ran towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Stacie came sauntering back inside Beca’s room with a gym bag in hand. She found Beca and Chloe huddled close together at Beca’s desk as they were discussing what she assumed must be mixes for Chloe’s party. Looking at the opposite side of the room, she found Aubrey sitting near the edge of Beca’s bed. She watched curiously as the blonde seemed to look flushed. Chloe must have heard her coming as she looked at her and greeted her with one of her big smiles. Stacie couldn’t help smiling back.

“Good morning, Stacie,” Chloe greeted. “Sorry for intruding. We figured we’d pick you up since I planned on checking Beca’s mixes.”

“That’s so nice of you,” Stacie said. “Sorry about earlier though”. Stacie couldn’t help chuckling.

“You should be,” Beca said pointedly. “God, I can’t believe I live with a streaker”. Walking closer to Stacie, Beca whispered, “Dude, you must have done a number on blondie over there,” she said while gesturing at Aubrey. “She walked out of my room before I could warn her. Why didn’t you lock your door?”

 _“Wait. Does that mean that earlier-“_ Stacie quickly looked at Aubrey’s direction. Judging by the slightly red tinted cheeks of the blonde, it definitely did happen. Now she was blushing.

“I must have forgot,” Stacie answered.

“Oh my god. You’re blushing,” Beca laughed.

“What? No, I’m not. I- shut up!” Stacie said half whispering and half yelling. Beca rolled her eyes at her denial.

“Hey, Beca. Can we listen to one more before we go?” Chloe called from behind them. Stacie felt relieved from the distraction.

“Uhm. Yeah, sure.”

Beca walked away from Stacie and joined Chloe. Not wanting to just stand there, Stacie walked towards where Aubrey was seated.

“Mind if I seat here?” Stacie asked.

Aubrey refused to make eye contact but said, “It’s not my room”.

Stacie nodded and proceeded to sit down next to her, placing her bag on the floor. Stacie was careful to leave some space between them but still close enough that she could smell Aubrey’s perfume. Stacie could tell the blonde was being awkward with her. The few times they’ve been this close to each other, she’s never seen her this fidgety. Stacie wasn’t really sure if she should just tell the blonde she didn’t mind if she walked in on her naked earlier. Or she could just spare the blonde the embarrassment and not mention it. But, it was kind of nice seeing this side of her normally collected captain. She could tease her about it.

“What are you being all smiley about?” Beca asked. She was walking towards her nightstand to retrieve an extra flash drive when she noticed her friend’s expression.  “It’s creepy”.

Stacie only smiled wider in response. “Oh. I guess I just woke up great this morning”.

“Ooookaay,” Beca drawled out. Once Beca turned her back to her, Stacie faced Aubrey and gave her a wink. The blonde blushed and immediately looked away. Stacie raised a questioning eyebrow when Aubrey abruptly stood up.

“I’m just going to wait outside,” she informed. “Be down in ten minutes tops, Chlo”.

“Okay,” Chloe answered.

Beca craned her neck from her seat to give Stacie a questioning look of which Stacie only responded with a shrug.

* * *

 

“So…,” Beca began. “You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

“Hmm?” Stacie hummed, still currently focused on her magazine.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Conrad.”

Rolling her eyes and huffing out a sigh, Stacie reluctantly closed her magazine and faced Beca.

“Look…she’s…I-I don’t really know,” Stacie stammered. “I mean I think this is just one of those things romance movies tell you about.”

Beca couldn’t help the look of disdain on her face. “I hate movies. Remember?” Beca reminded. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“Ugh. You know…when you suddenly like someone for no apparent reason. You just do,” Stacie tries to explain. Beca scrunches her eyebrows and nodding slowly, understanding quite a bit. “I mean at first it was just because she’s hot. But then that night at the diner happened and I saw a new side of her and I just…I just wanted more. To see more of her, you know?”

“Dude!” Beca exclaimed, slapping her on her forearm.

Catching on, Stacie immediately said, “Not like that! I mean like get to know her more. See what’s underneath all that bitchiness and attitude she’s got going on. She just really surprised me that night.”

“Oh…I guess I kind of get it,” Beca replied.

“Sometimes I’d get all frustrated ‘cause I can’t not think about her. But at the same time…” Stacie pauses, biting her lip. “I…I like that feeling I get when I’m near her or even when I’m just thinking about her. I always thought people were just exaggerating about this stuff just so they’ll feel special and good about themselves.”

Beca couldn’t help the gentle smile tugging on her lips. She gently patted Stacie’s shoulder and stood up from where she was sitting. Looking down at Stacie she says, “Well, sometimes you just can’t help what you feel.”

“Like your feelings for, Chloe,” Stacie teased. Beca just rolled her eyes in response.

“Shut up.”

“How are things by the way? You’ve been getting really _friendly_ with each other lately.”

“Uh-huh. Key word there is _friendly_ ,” Beca pointed out. “So stop getting your hopes up. It’s never going to happen, Stace.”

“Ever the pessimist, aren’t you?”

“I’m just being realistic.”

“…”

“…”

“We are in so deep trouble,” Stacie sighed.

“So deep,” Beca added.

* * *

 

Stacie almost done finishing the last touches of her make-up when she heard her phone ring. She stopped momentarily and picked up her phone from her dresser. She pressed on the answer button and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Becs,” Stacie answered, continuing with her make-up. Beca had to go to Chloe’s house earlier to make sound checks and test 

“Dude, where are you?”

“I’m coming. I’m almost done.”

“Seriously. It’s already been over an hour since the party started.”

Looking at the time on her phone all she could say was, “Shit. On my way!”

“Hurry up dude or there won’t be any booze left for you.”

With that, Beca hung up. Stacie hurriedly placed her phone in her bra and ran out the door. Driving as fast as she can within the speed limit, she arrived at Chloe’s house in no time. She’s never been to her house before but it was easy to spot the house with all the drunk students haphazardly sprawled out on the lawn and swimming in their own vomit. _Ew_.

Stacie parked her car not too far from the house. She was careful not to step on any vomit on her way to her front door. Her shoes were new after all. As expected, the house was full with sweaty drunk bodies. Anywhere she’d look, she’d find people engaging in some heated make-out session. Others were dancing to what she guessed was her best friend’s mix. Beca’s mix was obviously a hit with everyone with current atmosphere of the house. She decided to make her way to see Beca first and congratulate her with her set.

As she was trying to find her way through the seas of people, she caught a particular set of eyes. She couldn’t do anything but stare back. There, in the middle of the crowd, was Aubrey dancing with some girl. If anything, Stacie wouldn’t bat an eye at such as scene. But the way she was grinding next to the girl and how handsy the other girl was with her was anything but friendly. Maybe it’s the alcohol? Stacie’s danced with other girls before too.

_But then I ended hooking up with them._

Stacie was entirely not ready for the next thig she was about to see. The girl Aubrey was dancing with leaned in close to the blonde, and much to Stacie’s dismay, Aubrey was also closing the gap between them. Stacie immediately looked away. She was already feeling dizzy and she hasn’t even had a drop of alcohol in her system.

She hurriedly brushed pass through the people she came into contact with and proceeded to look for Beca. It wasn’t that hard considering she’s the DJ. As she finally reached the temporary platform, she saw that Beca and Chloe were engaged in a conversation.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wbu6vt)

 

As much as she’d like to let them continue _mingling_ with each other. Honestly, if anything, the way Chloe’s hand is still on Beca’s shoulder is considered as a flirty gesture. And she sees that confident smirk Beca’s wearing and she knows that Beca was currently in her flirty mode. Again, she did not want to be the one to interrupt a ‘Bechloe’ moment but she just really need to talk to Beca.

“Hey, Becs!…Chloe!,” she greeted…or more like shouted. They were close to the speakers so she had no choice.

“Oh hey!” Chloe greeted back, accompanied by the red head’s beaming smile. It didn’t go unnoticed how the red head retracted her hand from Beca’s shoulder, causing the shorter brunette to scowl at Stacie. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“Me too!” Stacie replied. “Anyways, mind if I talk to Beca for a minute?!”

“Oh..uh..Sure!” Chloe answered, her smile faltering a bit. “Talk to you later, Becs!” And with that, Chloe slowly walked down from the platform and disappeared into the crowd.

Once she was sure Chloe wouldn’t see or hear them, she turned to face Beca, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Tell you what?!” replied a confused Beca.

“About Aubrey!”

“What about her bitchiness?!”

“Seriously!?” Stacie said with an exasperated look. She made Beca face the direction she last saw Aubrey. The blonde was pinned up the wall and engaging into a heated make out session with the unnamed girl.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed a perplexed Beca. “Oh god. Stacie, I thought you’d at least already know by now!?”

Getting tired of yelling, Stacie pulled Beca towards the kitchen. Fortunately, no one was there except a guy passed out in front of the refrigerator.

“I’m so sorry, Stace,” Beca apologized looking really sorry for her friend.

“I…It’s just…I entered the house and came looking for you…and then…and then I..I,” Stacie tried to explain. By the end, her voice broke and couldn’t help the slight sob escape from her  throat.

“I’m sorry, Stace. I just really thought you’ve heard about it by now.” Beca proceeded to wrap her arms around Stacie in a comforting hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Beca just holding her.

“So who was that girl she’s with?” Stacie asked. Beca did not reply. Stacie took Beca’s silence as confirmation of her thoughts at the moment. “Is she her girlfriend?” There was no way that Aubrey would randomly let anyone get that close to her physically even if she was drunk. 

“…Yeah. Her name’s Claire. She graduated last year,” Beca replied. It stung hearing that but she asked for it, didn’t she?

“So Aubrey’s gay?” It was more of a statement than a question as she said it. Pulling back from the hug, Beca looked at Stacie with such sad and pleading eyes.

“Look, Stacie, I’m so so sorry. I thought you’d already know by now. I mean, I think everybody at school knows. It was like the biggest news in school last year,” she explained. “And I thought they broke up ages ago since she graduated?”

Stacie couldn’t help the miserable laugh erupt within her. “The only time I actually liked someone...”

“Hey, c’mon, Stace. You’ll get over it soon,” Beca comforted. “Forget about Aubrey and just enjoy tonight. You’re Stacie Conrad. You’ve got a line of guys and girls wanting in your pants.”

“….”

“Oh god. I can’t believe I just said that…,” Beca cringed. But it was worth the hearty laugh she got as a response.

“You totally just did,” Stacie said in between laughs. After her laughing subsided into giggles, she flashed Beca a grateful smile. “I’m fine…I will be fine,” she stated. 

“Come one. Let’s go enjoy the party,” Beca offered. “And I promise I’ll, we’ll spend the entire weekend together, stuffing ourselves with ice cream and pizza. I’ll even let you cry on my shoulder and we’ll braid each other’s hair.”

Stacie gave her a weird look. “Who the hell are you?”

Beca just rolled her eyes in response. Grabbing a bottle of vodka from the kitchen island and a shot glass, she poured one and gave it to Stacie. Stacie immediately downed it, her face scrunching up a bit from strong liquor. “Thanks. Really needed that.”

“Don’t mention it,” Beca shrugged. “Now let’s go.”

Beca tugged Stacie out of the kitchen, but before they joined the others in the other room, Stacie softly asked, “You weren’t kidding earlier, right?”

“Yeah, Stace. Now go and do your…thing.”

Stacie flashed Beca one last grateful smile before she let herself get lost in the sea of dancing people. As soon as she started dancing, people were coming at her from left and right. Smirking to herself, she obliged each of their invitation, changing dancing partners now and then. She didn’t really care how much people were touching her at the moment. She just wanted to get the image of Aubrey and her girlfriend out of head. She closed her eyes, losing herself to the music and dancing mindlessly. Once the first few seconds of the next song began, recognizing the song, she got excited and snapped her eyes open. She regretted it immediately at the first two things…well people she saw. Just about three meters away was Aubrey and “Claire” dancing with each other.

Aubrey must be psychic or has invisible eyes on the side of her head because Aubrey looked directly at her.

Baby, this is what you came for...  
(Lightning strikes every time she moves)  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh...  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
(You, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
  
Lightning, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh! 

As they continued to dance, they didn’t break eye contact. For some reason, Stacie found herself grinding up more next to her dance partner, ignoring the slight whimper she received. She was too focused at watching Aubrey’s every move.

  
We go fast 'til they can't replay  
Who knows why it's gotta be this way  
We say nothing more than we need  
I say "your place" when we leave  
  
Lightning, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh!  
  
Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
Yeah...  
Lightning, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves  
And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you, oh, oh  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
(You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh)  
You, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh!  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh!  
You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh!  
  
(Oh, oh...!) 

After the song finished, Stacie broker their heated staring contest. Looking at her dance partner, she said, “Thanks for the dance”. She winked at him and was about to walk away when the guy grabbed her by the wrist.

“Hey, babe. You can’t just leave a guy hanging, you know,” the guy smirked. Stacie admits the guy did look good. If this was her a year ago and she currently didn’t have a certain blonde invading her mind, she’d go for it. Unfortunately, she’s made a pact with herself that fateful day that she’d put Hunter for a bit of a lighter diet. And she couldn’t really see herself wanting to when all she wants it…

“Sorry, pal but I think you’ve got the wrong idea,” Stacie informed.

“What d’you mean? You were all up on this moments ago?” The guy said in confusion. Then it turned into a smirk. “Oh. I see. You playin’ hard to get with me? That’s okay, babe. You don’t have to.”

Stacie wanted so much to punch him on his stupid face. She could probably even break his nose with the boxing she’s recently taken up in the gym. Beca would be proud. But then she decided against it at the last second.

“Look here. I just had to compensate for you lack of dancing skills because you suck. You were the one who was all up on me with the way you kept grabbing my ass,” Stacie pointed out. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“Sure didn’t hear any complaints coming from you.”

“And embarrass you even further? Pretty sure I felt you come in your pants.” At that last statement, she saw the guy’s face turn beet red. Feeling smug and a bit disgusted, “You totally did, didn’t you?”

“N-no! I did not!” The guy puffed out his chest, towering over her. The guy was a head taller than her and she noticed he had a larger than average build. But she didn’t flinch one bit.

“Whatever,” Stacie said, rolling her eyes at him. As she was about to leave again, the guys grabbed her arm. In one sweep move, she had the guy in an arm lock and, to humiliate even further, brought him down on his knees.

“You might want to rethink who you’re messing with ‘big guy’,” Stacie said, twisting his arm a bit more, earning a painful cry from the poor guy.

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, you crazy bitch!”

Hearing that, Stacie twisted his arm again. “What was that? I think I heard you wrong. Did you just call me ‘crazy bitch’. You must make all the girls swoon,” Stacie said with a sarcastic tone.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry really,” the guy pleaded, obviously can’t take the pain anymore.

Stacie relented and let the guy go. She walked around him and stood in front of him. He was busy groaning from pain and nursing his arm when Stacie made him look at her wither finger.

“Next time, when a girl’s not interested,” she leaned closer as she said this, “back the fuck off. Understand?”

The guy could only nod, scared by the intensity of Stacie’s glare. Stacie immediately walked away from the scene, ignoring the laughs and cheering by the audience she just gained from the encounter.

Stacie directly made a beeline for the kitchen. As she was about to reach for the bottle of vodka on the kitchen island, she heard a familiar voice. Searching for the origin of the voice, she found a guy at the far corner of the kitchen, next to the sink, cornering what she presumed was a girl. She’d leave them alone if she didn’t hear the next words come out of the girl’s mouth.

“Let me go, you douche!”

Looking closer, she saw familiar blonde locks. The scene made her flare up in anger. Sprinting across the kitchen, she immediately grabbed the guy’s hand that was currently holding Aubrey in place and pushed the guy away.

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=sdzj9e)

 

“Hey, are you okay?” asked a very concerned Stacie.

“I-I’m fine,” Aubrey replied.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” said the guy she just pushed off. He was clearly angry by the interruption.

Stacie shot him one of her scariest death glare to date, making the guy flinch.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Stacie shot back.

“Can’t you see we were having a good time,” the guy replied.

“A good time…what? Are you crazy? She’s got a girlfriend.”

“Not anymore,” the guy replied with a disgustingly smug look. “Not from the things I hear earlier anyways.”

Now, Stacie shot Aubrey a confused look but the blonde seemed too drunk to make any coherent words.

“Look, she is obviously too drunk,” Stacie said. “Were you seriously gonna take advantage of a drunk girl? And are seriously stupid? Do you think she’d let you get away with it the moment she’s sober.”

Realization dawned on the guy. He immediately backed away. Seeing that the guy wasn’t going to bother them anymore, she put Aubrey’s arm around her neck and held her by the waist. She then started carrying the blonde away from the guy.

“Tch. Damn lesbos. Ruining all the fun,” she hear the guy mutter under his breath. If she wasn’t supporting Aubrey at the moment, she would have walked back to the guy and give him a taste of her fist.

She decided to carry Aubrey to the house’s backyard, somewhere quieter. She carried Aubrey near the pool and made her lie on the sunbathing chair. She reached into her bra and pulled out her phone. She scrolled down through her contact until she reached Chloe’s number. She immediately pressed the call button.

After a few rings, she felt relieved when Chloe picked up. “Hello? Stacie?”

“Hey, yeah. It’s me,” Stacie said back. She then proceeded to explain the situation. It came as a shock to her when Chloe cursed and said a bunch of expletives. She’s rarely seen…no…she’s never seen or heard the bubbly red head get mad. But I guess anyone would be mad if it concerned your best friend.

“Should I carry her to your room?” Stacie asked.

“No. I’m pretty sure someone’s occupying it,” she could hear the cringe in Cloe’s tone.

“I could drive her home? I haven’t had much to drink anyways.”

“No!” Stacie had to tear her phone away from her hear from the sudden outburst.

“Why not?”

“It’s…her parent’s don’t know she’s in a party. All they know is that she’s sleeping over at my house,” Chloe explained. Stacie was shocked and couldn’t help glance at the inebriated blonde.

“Then…,” Stacie began. “I’ll take her to Beca’s house.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“Chloe, no. You can’t just leave your house unattended. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll take care of her, alright?”

“…I’m not sure.”

“Please. Trust me on this. I wouldn’t do anything to Aubrey,” Stacie cursed at herself for saying that last part. She didn’t want to imply anything, especially not to Chloe. “I mean, I won’t let anything happen to her.”

“If you’re sure,” Chloe replied. “Just text or call me if anything happens okay?”

“I’ll be sure to do that, Chlo. I’ll text you when we get there.”

Stacie struggled a bit to carry Aubrey all the way inside the house. Once they were inside, she seated her on the couch. She sent a quick text to Chloe as she went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She immediately went back to Aubrey’s side. She nudged her to wake up, unsuccessful the first few times. When Aubrey finally woke up, she tried to sit up, but then she started falling forward. Luckily, Stacie caught her in time.

“Aubrey, you need to drink some water,” Stacie said. She helped the blonde sit up on the couch. Aubrey seemed to register the words and reached for the glass. Stacie watched as she finished it before reaching for the glass and placing it on top of the coffee table.

“We’re gonna go upstairs, okay? So mind helping me a bit with that?” Stacie asked. Aubrey nodded slowly. “Can you stand?” Aubrey blinked a few times and nodded again. “Okay. Wait for a bit.” Grabbing the glass, she hurriedly went to the kitchen and placed it on the sink. She then went back, glad to see Aubrey didn’t doze off.

With the blonde half-awake, the trek upstairs became easier. She led them to her room and made her sit on her bed.

“Okay, we’re going to get you out of that dress okay. I’ll lend you some of my clothes.” Aubrey nodded. and began unzipping her dress. Stacie couldn’t help but immediately looked away. Even after all their cheer practices, she’s never been in the locker room with Aubrey before. Her captain made it a point to arrive fifteen minutes early and would only shower once everyone was gone. So, for her, this was a first. And she can’t believe how she’s passing the chance to take get an eyeful of the person currently holding her interest. She was so tempted to look but she wanted to be respectful.

“Umm…I’ll just go get you some clothes to change into,” Stacie stated. Aubrey hummed in response.

She went to her closet and picked out some sleep wear for her and for Aubrey. She didn’t think Aubrey would appreciate having to wake up to her naked. Thinking about it, she wanted to see flustered Aubrey again. But then again, she’d rather not risk getting an earful in the morning. The debate she had in her head stopped after hearing the sound of fabric heating the floor. Stacie was now at the edge. She wanted to look so bad. So so bad.

_Stop it you, perve._

As she closed the closet, she saw movement in her peripheral. She looked to her side and her eyes widened. Her mirror showed a perfect view of Aubrey sitting on her bed with only her underwear. Black underwear. She couldn’t help appreciate the toned arms and stomach. Tracing every line and curve with her eyes. As she dragged her eyes from her torso and all the way to her face, her eyes widened in shock. The blonde was making eye contact with her through the mirror and gave her a knowing smirk.

_Busted._

Stacie immediately looked away from the mirror and turned towards her bed. She kept her eyes away from Aubrey, not really wanting to make eye contact with her after being caught leering at her.

“Here. Change into this,” Stacie said, placing them on her bed, still not making any form of eye contact. “I’m gonna go change in the bathroom. Be back soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

Stacie rushed out of the room and quickly changed. She then proceeded to remove her make-up and brush her teeth quickly. She had to get back to Aubrey soon. She seemed to have sobered up a bit but she still had to keep an eye on her. She did not want to spend the night cleaning after Aubrey’s chunks. She was glad to see no sign of vomit once she returned.

“Hey, want to go brush your teeth first before you sleep?” Stacie asked.

“Okay.”

Stacie couldn’t help but worry since all she’s received the entire night ere short responses. The blonde seemed lost…and sad for some reason. Maybe it was the alcohol. However, even with the short responses, she was glad that drunk Aubrey wasn’t stubborn like her sober self.

In the bathroom, Stacie gave Aubrey a new toothbrush and handing her the tube of toothpaste.

“You think you can do it yourself?” Stacie ended up receiving a scowl.

“I’m drunk not handicapped. I can do it myself,” snapped the blonde. And there was the Aubrey she knew.

“Alright. I’ll just wait outside,” Stacie excused herself and stepped out into the hallway. She leaned back on the wall as she waited.

She thought handling a drunk Aubrey Posen would be hard but it seemed Aubrey could hold her stomach down. And surprisingly, she sobers up fast. After sometime, Aubrey emerged and looked expectantly at Stacie.

“Well?”

“Uhmm…sorry. It’s just…,” Stacie paused. The first thing she noticed when Aubrey walked out the bathroom was that her face was now bare, free from make-up. She couldn’t help think how pretty Aubrey still was even without it. “…nothing. Let’s go sleep.”

Aubrey immediately tucked herself in on Stacie’s bed. Stacie couldn’t help but smile at that. She was about to lay some sheets on the floor when Aubrey rolled onto her side and face her.

“What are you doing?” she questioned.

“Uhmm…I’m going sleep?”

“On the floor?”

“Uh…yeah.”

“We can share the bed. It is your bed.”

“I…Are you okay with us sleeping together?” Stacie asked then immediately clarified after realizing how that last bit sounded. “I mean sharing a bed with me?”

“I know what you meant, Conrad. And yes. I’m fine. If anything, I should be the one sleeping on the floor.”

“Okay then.”

Stacie moved and made her way to the opposite side of the bed. Aubrey turned to face her. They laid there, just staring at each other. Stacie watched as Aubrey’s eyelids became heavier and heavier. She thought she was about to sleep until Aubrey suddenly spoke. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve been nothing more than be a bitch to you?” Stacie could sense some guilt in her words and that made her feel a bit happy.

“I…don’t know,” Stacie replied. 

_Liar!_

Not really wanting to give Aubrey any room to see through her lie, she turned and was now laying down on her back.

 “You confuse me.” Now Stacie couldn’t help arching an eyebrow. She couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

“You call me confusing? What about you? You confuse me too. At first you were cold then hot then you turn cold again. It’s so frustrating,” Stacie ranted. Expecting a response but not receiving any, Stacie turned her head to look at Aubrey. She saw that the blonde was now asleep judging by the light even breaths coming from her.

“And yet, I can’t help but still like you,” Stacie whispered. Laying on her side again and facing Aubrey, she stared at Aubrey’s sleeping face, ignoring how creepy the action was, and studied the girl’s features. From her hair to her eyes and nose. And finally, her lips. That was the last thing on her mind before sleep finally took over.

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=xo16ye)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...i might edit it one of these days when I have time. I kind of wanted to give you an update soon so...:) well. thanks for reading though
> 
> Last edited: August 25, 2016  
> I am so sorry. I changed the image sizes so you can view the whole drawing. hahaha sorry.


	11. Morning Confession

“Why am I waking up to Mozart’s Symphony No.40 in G minor?”

Stacie’s eyes quickly snapped open at the voice. At first she was confused then shocked that someone was lying next to her on her bed. The shock and confusion soon passed as she remembered the events from last night. Her brain then proceeded to process what she was seeing at the moment. She was currently staring at a pair of blue eyes which were staring directly back at her. Sometime during the night, she must have moved in her sleep (or maybe Aubrey did) because their faces were literally just centimeters apart. She could practically feel the warmth radiating from the body next to hers. She could feel her heart beating faster as realization dawned on their current position. If she just moved her legs just a little, she was sure they’re legs would be touching. Even though she was consumed with panic at the moment, she also couldn’t help admire the girl’s features, her tousled hair and slightly hooded eyes. It was almost like waking up next to someone after they had se-

_Oh no no no NO! Do not even go there right now!_

Stacie tried to keep whatever _thoughts_ she was having. She’s been more than frustrated these past weeks. She hastily proceeded to reply to the blonde’s question.

“That would be, Beca.” she informed. She watched as Aubrey scrunched her nose a bit in confusion and then proceeded to raise a questioning eyebrow. Stacie guessed what she must have been asking as she spoke up. “It’s kind of her thing. She plays classical music or any music not from this century on the weekends. Something about keeping the classics alive…I think.” Aubrey seemed a bit amused from that tidbit fact judging by the slight twitch at the corner of her lips.

“Never pegged the midget to be into that type of music.”

“I’ve known her for years. The girl lives for music,” Stacie explained. “She’s listened to all types of genres and tried to like all of them. She even collects vinyl records and old cassette tapes which she’s hidden somewhere. I’m pretty sure I know where they are but I’d rather not risk a lecture about touching her things-“

Realizing she’d been rambling, she couldn’t help but bite her lip and ducked her head in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“I find it cute actually,” was Aubrey’s unexpected remark. Stacie couldn’t help but blush. Realizing what she just said, Aubrey suddenly sat up, which she immediately regretted. She could still tolerate the bit of headache she was having since she woke up but her action suddenly caused quite an unbearable amount of pain in her head. She couldn’t help but groan in pain.

Remembering the blonde’s inebriated state last night, Stacie suddenly sat up too and shot the blonde a concerned glance.

“Hey. Just lie down, okay? I’ll be back with some water and aspirin. Your headache must be killing you right now,” Stacie sympathized as she moved to get out of the bed. Aubrey lied down on the bed again.

“Thanks,” Aubrey said. “God, this is embarrassing. I can’t believe you’re seeing me like this when even barely know each other.” Aubrey tried to cover herself with the sheets out of embarrassment, the top of her head peeking out a bit.

Stacie could feel the slight fluttering feeling in her chest at the sight. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. There, she immediately looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled to herself, glad that her just-woke-up self didn’t look too bad. She had a bit of bed hair but other than that, she looked fine. She panicked a bit on her appearance when she woke up and found herself sleeping next to the blonde.

As she checked for some aspirin in the medicine cabinet, she saw the bottle of mouthwash. She decided to gargle some to get rid of her morning breath judging by the stale taste in her mouth. After quickly rinsing her mouth after spitting out the mouthwash. She then proceeded to fill a clean glass cup hidden away with water and took some aspirin.

She found the blonde lying on her back and using her arm to cover her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed on the blonde’s side. Aubrey felt the bed dip causing her to peek from underneath her arm and looked at Stacie.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Stacie greeted, a small smile on her lips. “Here. Drink up. I got two pills of aspirin just to be sure.”

“Thanks,” Aubrey said as she sat up on the bed. She reached for the offered glass of water and took the pills. She quickly popped the two pills in her mouth and continued to gulp down the water in one go.

“Better?”

“A bit. Thanks,” was Aubrey’s short reply.

“That’s good.”

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Neither didn’t really know what to do or say exactly. And all that time, they could hear Beca continue playing classical music. Stacie could see that Aubrey tried to ease her hangover by rubbing her temples. The blonde must have a massive hangover judging from how drunk she was last night. Then an idea came to mind.

“Why don’t I go make you breakfast?” Stacie suggested. “I’m not really that much of a cook but I can make you some pancakes and some bacon too if you want?”

Aubrey quickly turned her head to face Stacie but the sudden movement just made the pain worse. She groaned before saying, “You don’t have to, Stacie. I have to get going anyways.”

“Oh come on, Aubrey. You’re my guest. I can’t let you leave without making you breakfast at least,” Stacie reasoned. “I don’t think I even saw you eat anything at the party last night.”

“Okay,” Aubrey conceded. ”God. It was a really stupid decision on my part, drinking ‘til I dropped.”

“Really stupid,” Stacie agreed, grinning at the blonde. But then her tone became concerned. “You really had me worried, you know?”

Aubrey looked at her, confused. “Why would you? Like I said before, we barely even know each other.”

Stacie thought about it. Is there any point in hiding it from her. But then again, Stacie had a blunt personality. But if she said it right now, Aubrey might really avoid her.

_Well here goes nothing._

“’Cause I like you,” was Stacie’s simple answer. Aubrey’s eyes grew wide at the confession.

They spent a considerable number of seconds just looking into each other’s eyes. Stacie could tell Aubrey was searching for something. Stacie broe eye contact frst and got up from the bed.

“Anyways, I’m gonna head downstairs. Come down when your head’s feeling better.”

Before Stacie could leave the room, she hear Aubrey call her name. She glanced back at the blonde.

“Thank you,” the blonde whispered. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And tell the midget to keep it down.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Morning!”

And that morning, Beca had managed to flip a pancake so high up it got stuck on the kitchen ceiling.

“Dammit, Stacie!” Beca growled. “Can’t you not sneak up on people like that?”

“Woops?”

The two brunettes were now staring up at the pancake stuck on the ceiling. They looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged.

“So, what time did you get in last night?” Stacie asked, leaning against the kitchen island.

“Actually, I just got in about 5AM…maybe?” was Beca’s unsure answer. Stacie tilted her head to one side and raising a questioning eyebrow. Beca relented but not without rolling her eyes first. “I kind of stayed to help Chloe clean up.”

“And by _clean up_ you mean?” Stacie urged.

“Like I said. Clean up,” Beca said, rolling her eyes at her friends insinuation. “Not everything is a code for sex, Stacie,” Beca stated in exasperation.

“Boooooring,” Stacie pouted. “You were all flirty with each other last night. You had the perfect chance to finally make a move.”

“What? We were just being friendly,” Beca clarified but couldn’t hide the blush. Ugh…we’re just friends. Nothing’s going to change that, okay?”

They ended up staring at each other, both with their arms crossed. Stacie decided to let Beca have this one. She was sure there will be plenty more conversations about this in the future. She then let her arms fall to her side and so did Beca.

“Moving on, how was your night with her highness?” Beca teased. “Chloe told me you brought her here last night.”

_Oh now she’s going to turn this one me_ _now_ _?_

“Fine,” was Stacie’s short response. She then proceeded to go to the coffee maker.

“Fine? Like did you guys-“

Stacie head snapped quickly in Beca’s direction and yelled, “NO!”

“Shh! You don’t wanna wake her highness now, do you?” Beca teased.

“No. We didn’t. I just brought her to my room and then we slept. That’s it,” Stacie explained. The coffee finally finished brewing and she then turned her attention to it all the while saying, “Oh and _her highness_ wanted me to tell you to lower the volume.”

“Why should I?”

“Because her highness has a massive hangover and she’d rather not kill a certain midget so early in the morning.”

Both brunettes jumped from the intruding voice. They both turned to the door way to see Aubrey leaning against the door frame and shooting them a smirk, clearly happy at their reactions.

“Did you guys happen to plan ‘let’s scare Beca this morning’?” Beca said, clutching her chest. “Geez.”

“Hey,” Stacie greeted, approaching the blonde. “Sorry. I was just telling Beca to turn down the music.”

“It’s fine,” Aubrey waved her off. “I think I really do need to get going. Chloe must be really worried about me anyway.”

“Oh.” Stacie spoke. “I thought you were having breakfast first?”

“I’ll just have breakfast at Chloe’s,” Aubrey said. Seeing the brunette’s face fall she quickly said, ”I forgot my phone at Chloe’s and she might be worried too much since I haven’t called.”

“Umm. Okay then,” was Stacie’s half hearted reply.

“Oh, right,” Beca chimed in. “Chloe told me to tell you to call her immediately and, I quote, “I don’t care if she has a massive hangover. That bitch better call me ASAP or else I’m gonna pitchslap her so hard.”

Aubrey and Stacie couldn’t help but look at Beca with albeit amused and surprised expressions.

“What? Her words. I’m just the messenger.”

“Use mine,” Stacie offered her phone. “Call or text her you’re okay and then I’ll drive you to her house.”

“It’s fine, Stacie. I can just call Chloe to pick me up,” Aubrey said. “I don’t want to be any more of a bother.”

“You’re not,” Stacie argued. “I swear. And besides, Chloe’s probably nursing her own hangover right now.”

The two girls stood across each other and looking at each other with unwavering gazes.

“Geez. I thought you two would’ve already eased up the tension a bit last night,” murmured Beca.

The two broke eye contact and snapped their attention to the short brunette leaning against the counter, blowing away at the steam of her cup of coffee.

“What was that, Mitchell?” Aubrey inquired, squinting suspiciously at her.

“Nothing! She’s just being her usual grouchy self,” Stacie cut in. Facing Beca, her lips turned into a smile but her eyes were obviously glaring at the shorter brunette, “She just haven’t had her morning cup of coffee yet, right?”

Beca nodded quickly and averted her eyes towards her cup and taking huge gulps. Stacie slowly turned back to Aubrey and smiled at her.

“Fine. Okay,” Aubrey relented. “I’ll just go change then.” With that, she turned around and headed towards the stairs. When the coast was clear, Stacie turned back to her friend and gave her a “What the hell?” look.

“Sorry. Just thought you’ve already worked your way down her-“ Beca immediately shut her mouth and looked so horrified Stacie couldn’t help but stare, amused at her best friend. “I think I need more coffee. Drinking too much alcohol last night is making me word vomit…no…making me vomit in my mouth.” As she turned towards to coffee machine for a refill, Stacie let out a full blown laugh.

Moments later, Aubrey came back down, still wearing Stacie’s clothes and her dress in hand.

“Hey, mind if I borrow your clothes. My dress smells like a brewery and I’d rather not because just the smell itself is making my headache worse,” Aubrey explained. “I’ll return yours as soon as I wash it.”

“Sure. No problem,” Stacie nodded in understanding. “Shall we go then?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then. Be back soon, Becs,” Stacie said over her shoulder, looking back at Beca.

“Yeah yeah. Just go already.”

“Well, then. I guess this is me,” Aubrey said, turning her head towards Stacie.

“Yeah,” was all Stacie could say in return. They were currently parked in front of the Beale residence. It’s already been a while and Aubrey still wasn’t leaving. They were enveloped in silence as they just sat there. It wasn’t awkward, which was a relief for both of them probably, but it could if they sat there any longer without saying anything. Even so, like hell Stacie’s going to say anything to make Aubrey leave sooner. But then again, the events last night made Stacie broach the one subject she’s been thinking of ever since she saw Aubrey with that _girl_. Even with Beca’s confirmation, she wanted to hear it from the blonde herself. From the kissing to the douche’s snide comment, Stacie felt hopeful.

“So you’re gay.”

“About earlier.”

They both spoke at the same time. Hearing each other’s words they couldn’t help but quickly turn to face each other.

Aubrey said,”I am.”

“Sorry. It’s just I saw you last night with your...er...girlfriend.”

Aubrey’s face suddenly darkened. “Ex-girlfriend”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s embarrassing as it is that you and dozens of other people saw like that last night. I don’t need your pity right now.”

“Then screw her then!”

“….”

“What? You told me not to pity you so why not be mad at your ex-girlfriend instead.”

Aubrey chuckled at that. “Thanks. But there’s no need to trash talk her. It just wasn’t meant to be. And I accept that.”

“Really? Drowning yourself in alcohol last night was you accepting your situation?”

“...”

“It’s okay to be sad or mad you know. You don’t have to keep it in.”

“I know. But I don’t really feel like it at the moment.”

Stacie sighed. Seeing the blonde drown herself in alcohol last night says otherwise of what Aubrey’s really feeling. But, she didn’t want to press. Maybe she didn’t know how to express it.

“Well, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” Stacie squeezed her shoulder for emphasis.

“Umm. Thanks, Stacie.”

“Now get going. Chloe must be waiting for you,” Stacie said with a shooing gesture of her hand.

“Sick of me already, Conrad?” Aubrey joked.

“Oh yeah. Taking care of you the whole night was a pain,” Stacie joked back.

Aubrey then stepped out of the car. But before she could close the car door, she remembered about earlier. She leaned down so she could be on eye level with Stacie and said, “Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“What did I say?”

“You know...” she trailed off. Aubrey was about to speak again after Stacie just looked at her like she didn’t know what she was saying but then Stacie spoke up.

“I did.”

Aubrey couldn’t hide her surprised expression as hearing the confirmation.

“But why?” Aubrey inquired. “I mean. I’ve been nothing but rude to you.”

Stacie smiled at her and said, “I just do.”

Aubrey looked so confused after that. Stacie couldn’t help but chuckle as Aubrey stumbled on her way to the Beale’s residence. Her confession must have been really a shock. She was expecting this sort of reaction but she felt lighter inside after saying what she’s been feeling this past weeks. However, she did worry how this might affect her relationship with Aubrey. They were barely friends and confessing that she liked her was bound to make things even more complicated between them.

For now. Stacie didn’t really want to think of those things. She started the car and sped off towards the Mitchell’s house.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. It's just that I've been stuck at some point. And the added stress from school wasn't helping.


	12. Something's Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> It's been so long hasn't it. I'm so sorry about that. I really have no excuses reasonable enough to warrant your forgiveness. I just lost inspiration I guess.
> 
> The reason I've updated after so long is that I've been getting notifs on my email of a few people giving kudos to this story. I felt happy but also guilt. It's literally been months since my last update and I'm getting this sort of notifs which is most probably due to the fact that the new Pitch Perfect movie that had come out. Anyways, I felt kinda bad.
> 
> Which is why, I suddenly got inspired to write again. I'm just gonna go ahead and say that I probably won't be updating in a daily basis but I will try to update because I really don't want to leave you guys hanging because you don't deserve that. I'm actually currently writing a fic for my account on asianfanfics.com which is one reason (other than my sort of lack of inspiration) why I won't be able to update with shorter time gaps between chapters. But since I have to commitments now, I'm actually more inclined to try my best to continue writing. I'll try to write as much as I can.
> 
> I'm really sorry.

“So is this our thing now?” I said, smirking at Aubrey.

 

Once again, we found ourselves in the school comfort room.

 

“Cut the crap, Conrad,” she snapped at me.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, captain,” I said.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

 

“I have?” I replied innocently.

 

She sighed.

 

“Look, Conrad. I know that our relationship is a bit…complicated. And maybe that’s why you’ve been avoiding me. I wouldn’t really mind but you’ve been missing practice. I’d have tolerated one absence but you’ve been absent more than once which is already _a lot_ seeing as we’re nearing the day of the competition. It’s my responsibility and duty as captain to insure that we bag that competition. If you become the reason that we lose this competition, I won’t have second thoughts of kicking you out of the team and I’ll make the rest of your life in high school is a living hell.”

 

I immediately felt guilty as I processed what she just said. I turned my gaze downwards to avoid meeting her eyes, ashamed of my actions lately.

 

“I’m sorry, Aubrey. I’ve just been dealing with some stuff. I’ll make sure to come to practice today,” I assured her.

 

“You better, Conrad.”

 

I expected her to walk away after that but she stayed much to my surprise. I looked up to catch her staring at me curiously.

 

I was about to ask what else she wanted but she spoke up first.

 

“Are you okay?” came her surprisingly gentle tone.

 

I mocked gasped in surprise to cover my real shock.

 

“Is the Aubrey Posen actually showing care towards me?”

 

She rolled her eyes at me.

 

“I’m your captain. It’s also my responsibility to know what goes on with members of the squad,” she said.

 

My lips quirked up a bit at that.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I have to make sure it’s not something that could jeopardise the squad,” she replied.

 

My smile immediately dropped. I felt a sudden surge of annoyance and anger run through me.

_Of course. For the squad. And here I thought she was showing genuine concern._

 

Before I could think, my body moved forward closing the distance between us to just a few inches. Her eyes widened but she didn’t move and kept her stance.

 

“You wanna know why? You really wanna know why I’ve been avoiding you and missing all those practices?” I all but screamed.

 

She didn’t as much as flinch and instead narrowed her eyes at me. She stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue.

 

“Ever since I told you I liked you, I’ve been thinking of you…a lot,” I said, leaning forward. “Your face, your body…god, your body…the things I want to do to you,” I husked in her ear.

 

I didn’t miss the way her breath hitched.

 

I felt a familiar boldness within me as I blew warm air in her ear and proceeded to bite her earlobe. At the same time, my right hand moved to the hem of her shirt and reached to touch her underneath her shirt. I felt her stomach twitch at the sudden contact. She quickly pushed me away, her face all red and shocked as she stared at me.

 

I could see her eyes quickly flare up in anger.

 

Smirking at her, I said, “You got your answer. Hope you’re satisfied, captain.”

 

With a mock salute, I turned to make a quick exit, not bothering to look back.

 

* * *

 

 

After leaving Aubrey, I quickly found the nearest empty classroom. Realizing the intensity of what I just did, my mind went blank for a moment before anger took over.

 

“What the fuck did I just do?!” I screamed as I buried my face in my hands.

 

I was mad. Mad at myself.

 

I’ve been so sensitive lately. Not just with Aubrey, but with everyone.

 

I knew my mood would affect the people around me so I’ve been purposely been avoiding everyone.

Beca knows why of course and I’m grateful that she doesn’t try to push me to talk and has been passively showing that she still cared about me. She’d make lame excuses how we should hang out in her room, her way of not wanting to leave me alone. She’d play mixes of my favourite songs and we’d stuff ourselves with my favourite snacks. I’m also aware that she’s probably also the reason why Fat Amy and Jesse weren’t trying to come on to me with questions.

_I should really think of a great present for her birthday._

 

After brooding over what I’ve just done to Aubrey, I reluctantly trudged my way to my next class. I tried my best to act as normal as possible when Beca shot me a questioning look.

 

As the day went on, I dreaded the thought of going to cheer practice. I was tempted to skip but I remembered that I already told Aubrey I’d go. I internally groaned thinking about seeing her again.

_I’m sure she’s mad at me. She’ll probably yell at me a lot during practice._

* * *

 

 

Nothing.

 

I kept waiting but nothing.

 

She didn’t yell at me. Hell, she hadn’t spoken to me at all since practice started. Chloe took it upon herself to teach me all the moves and formations. I expected Chloe to be mad at me too but she acted her usual cheery self around me. I guessed that Aubrey didn’t tell her.

 

I felt relieved but at the same time, anxious.

 

Aubrey has never been afraid in her display of anger, her harsh words sharp and burning with such intensity I’ve seen guys twice her size run away with tears in their eyes. So this, this silent treatment from her is very much unexpected. I’ve prepped myself to be attacked by her vengeful vendetta but it never came. It didn’t settle well with me.

_Is this the calm before the storm?_

 

The storm never came. It’s been two days since and Aubrey hadn’t spoken nor looked at me. I’ve caught Chloe shooting me awkward apologetic smiles when Aubrey would suddenly drag her away when she caught sight of me.

 

I felt worse than before. I knew I had to apologize for my actions. I’ve crossed the line with what I did which could be considered as sexual harassment.

 

I tried to apologize but she was so good at avoiding me.

 

As a last resort, I asked help from Chloe.

 

* * *

 

 

“Chloe?”

 

Hearing her voice, I came out of my hiding place. I approached her from behind cautiously. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Chloe, what-“

 

She stopped talking when she realized it was me. Her expression changed from shock then morphed to anger.

 

“What now, Conrad? What are you going to do now?” she hissed at me.

 

I winced at the way she spoke.

 

“Aubrey, look. I just want to talk,” I said.

 

“Talk? _You_ want to talk?” she said as she poked my chest with her index finger with every word.

 

I was about to reply when a harsh shushing sound was heard.

 

We turned to look at the librarian who was shooting us dirty looks. We both mumbled apologies which didn’t really do much as the librarian only continued to frown at us. I took this chance to grab Aubrey by the hand and pulled her towards an isolated corner. She tried to resist but I just gripped harder.

 

Once I was sure we were alone, I released her hand.

 

“Aubrey,” I pleaded. “Please. I just want you to hear me out.”

 

“I don’t know, Conrad. Are you going pull off something like last time?”

 

“No. I won’t,” I said quickly. “I actually wanted to apologize. I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to be mad at me. I’m no better than that guy at the party.”

 

“You are.”

 

“And I‘m really sorry for what I did. I don’t expect you to forgive me but believe me when I say that I wasn’t myself that time. Hell, I haven’t been myself lately,” I said with a slight chuckle.

 

I noticed how hollow it sounded.

 

She just looked at me, unmoving.

 

“Like I said before, I’ve been dealing with something. I know that’s not an excuse, but it’s why I’ve been so moody and sensitive lately,” I explained. “I’ve been avoiding everyone, not just you. But then you cornered me in the bathroom and I…I…was happy when you asked me what’s wrong. I wasn’t really expecting that from you, you know? But then you said it was for the squad and I just…I just snapped I guess.”

 

I bit my bottom lip as I waited for her to say something.

 

She heaved a sigh.

 

“Conrad, at that time, I just thought that if I used your absences jeopardising the team as a reason, you’d be more inclined to tell me what’s wrong which I’m learning now was the wrong move,” she said.

 

I couldn’t help smile at that.

 

“Awww. So you do care about me,” I teased.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head,” she huffed. “I do owe you after all.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Aubrey,” I replied.

 

“You took care of me that night even though you weren’t supposed to. Of course I owe you,” she reasoned.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Aubrey. I wanted to help you. I didn’t do it because I wanted you to owe me,” I shot back. “And besides,” I said with a sly smile, “it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it.”

 

She scrunched her face in confusion.

 

“And what would that be, Conrad?”

 

“Well I did get to see you in your bra and get you to sleep with me on my bed so…”

I winked at her.

 

Her face turned beet red much to my amusement.

 

She hit me my arm.

 

“You’re such a perv.”

 

“You just realized that now?”

 

The atmosphere grew heavy again moments later.

 

“Aubrey, I’m really sorry,” I said sincerely. “I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“Conrad…you’re forgiven. Just don’t you ever do that again.”

 

My face broke out into a wide grin. I was about to engulf her in a hug but I managed to stop myself. I awkwardly dropped my arms back to my sides, clearing my throat as I looked away, embarrassed.

 

I looked back at her and was met with an amused smile on her face.

 

“We never speak of this, you hear me?” she said.

 

I nodded.

 

I was slightly taken aback when she moved to wrap her arms around me. It was a quick hug. I didn’t even manage to reciprocate much to my disappointment. I couldn’t help but pout.

 

We jumped when we heard the warning bell. We hurriedly moved towards the doors. It didn’t seem right to just part ways without saying anything so I awkwardly mumbled, “Umm…my class is this way so…umm bye.”

 

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at me.

 

“Careful there, Conrad. The midget’s awkwardness is rubbing off on you,” she said with a smirk.

 

“Uhh…”

 

“Bye, Stacie.”

  

She then turned her back to me, her blonde hair swishing in the air at the movement. I watched her retreating figure until I lost sight of her in the sea of students rushing towards their respective classes.

Realizing my classroom was on the farthest side of the building, I cursed to myself.

 

I broke into a sprint

 


	13. Unexpected Passenger

“What do you want?” Beca said with annoyance that she didn’t try to hide.

 

“Stacie,” Aubrey simply stated.

 

Beca sat straighter, her arms now crossed in front of her and glaring suspiciously at Aubrey.

 

“What about Stacie? I swear if you hurt her I-“

 

“Claws down, little kitty.”

 

“Wha-“

 

Beca was about to retort when the waitress came and laid their orders in front of them.

 

“Thanks, Jen,” Aubrey smiled up at the waitress.

 

“Sure thing, dear,” Jen said. She then glanced down at Beca. “You’ve been making new friends recently. I’m glad to see Chloe’s influence is working.”

 

“We’re not-“

 

“She’s not-“

 

The two girls looked at each other, frowning at the thought of being mistaken as friends.

 

“We’re not _friends_ , Jen. She’s a friend of a friend,” Aubrey clarified. “You remember Stacie, right?”

 

“Oh. Of course. Who could forget such a pretty face especially since she’s the only other person I’ve seen you with besides Chloe. Well, ‘til now I guess,” she said, looking at Beca. “But aren’t you friends by default then?”

 

“No!” both girls exclaimed simultaneously.

 

This brought about an amused smile on Jen’s face.

 

“Okay then,” was all that Jen could say. “Just ring me up if you girls need anything else.”

 

“Thanks,” both of them said.

 

Once the waitress had walked away, the two turned their attention back on one another. Beca still had her arms cross but her shoulders were more relaxed now as she leaned her back further into her seat. She was smirking at Aubrey much to the other girl’s annoyance.

 

“What?” Aubrey groaned.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Spit it out, Mitchell,” Aubrey demanded.

 

“Wow. I’m getting more and more surprises today,” Beca said. “I never thought _you_ could smile so friendlily at someone. And I also never thought you’d actually call me by my name, well my surname really, but that’s already a lot considering we’ve never got along.”

 

She then proceeded to take a bite from her food.

 

Rolling her eyes, Aubrey muttered, “I’m sorry.”

 

Beca almost choked.

 

“Oh my god. This is all a dream, right? Stacie must have put something in my food earlier. Yeah. That must be it. This just cannot be happening,” Beca said to herself.

 

“Oh will you shut up. It’s not like I’m all that too pleased about this either,” Aubrey said with a scowl. “This wouldn’t be happening if I had a choice.”

 

Beca’s guard went up once again.

 

“So what is it, Posen?”

 

Biting her bottom lip, Aubrey answered hesitantly. “I want to ask about Stacie.”

 

Beca was surprised at that.

 

“And why don’t you just ask her,” Beca said.

 

“I would but I doubt she’s tell me. She’s been acting…weird.”

 

“So you thought you’d ask me?”

 

“You’re her friend, right? I assumed you’d know.”

 

Beca contemplated whether or not to tell the blonde. They weren’t close whatsoever and she’s not obliged to tell her. But, looking at her, she seemed to be sincerely worried.

 

“It’s…It’s really not my place to say,” Beca’s said.

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

Beca seemed to think about it for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

 

“Really? Can’t you at least give me something?

 

Instead of answering, Beca raised her hand , grabbing one of the waitress’s attention.

 

“Can I have this to go, please?”

 

The waitress quickly took away her plate.

 

“Look, Aubrey. It really isn’t my place,” Beca said. “She’ll be…okay soon…I think.”

 

Beca stood up, her hand pulling out a couple of bills and placing it on the table. She turned to Aubrey one last time.

 

“She’s going through some stuff. Stuff even I can’t really do anything about it. I just try to be there for her as much as I can. And if you really want to help, try to cut her some slack.”

 

Aubrey wanted to argue she can’t be partial, Beca quickly added, “Just until she’s fine.”

 

Just then, Jen came back with Beca’s take out. Beca thanked her and quickly left with her food.

 

Aubrey heaved a deep sigh as she slumped down on her seat.

 

“All good, hon?” Jen asked.

 

“Just fine,” Aubrey sighed.

 

“You know, you should really just talk to Stacie.”

 

“But I did,” Aubrey whined.

 

“And?”

 

“She won’t say.”

 

“Then try again. I never knew as someone who gave up easily.”

 

Aubrey finally looked up at the older woman and offered a smile.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Good,” Jen said proudly. “Now, I expect an update the next time you come here.”

 

Aubrey chuckled as she shook her head at the woman who was walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Aubrey. I can’t come to practice this Saturday.”

 

Aubrey was this close to blowing up because she has been very lenient lately due to the upcoming competition. It took all her self-control, some gritting of teeth, and biting of tongue to no say something.

 

Everyone had stopped and stared with horrified expressions on their faces. They waited with bated breath for their captain’s expected unhinged display of temper.

 

“Oh. Really? Why is that?” Aubrey asked keeping her tone even.

 

“Uhh…it’s for personal business,” Stacie said nervously.

 

Aubrey looked at her with squinted eyes which further made the atmosphere more tense and heavy around them.

 

“Bree, I think it would be fine since Stacie picks up things quickly,” Chloe reasoned. “I mean, I don’t think she’d ask you this if it wasn’t important.”

 

Aubrey never broke her gaze on Stacie. Stacie obviously felt awkward and nervous standing there.

 

“Okay,” Aubrey said.

 

“Wait. Really?”

 

Chloe looked at her best friend in disbelief. Aubrey then shifted her gaze at the red head with a raised eye brow.

 

“You make a reasonable argument.”

 

“Oh…Okay.”

 

Chloe smiled smugly to herself. Aubrey rolled her eyes good naturedly before looking back at Stacie and the other cheerleaders.

 

“We won’t have practice this Saturday,” Aubrey announced.

 

The other girls seemed obviously pleased and happy at that.

 

“But,” Aubrey spoke again. “I expect you guys back here early Monday morning. No objections?”

 

No one dared to.

 

“Okay. Then you’re free to go. Shower quickly because I’m the one locking up afterwards. I don’t care if you haven’t showered yet, I’ll lock up once I’m done.”

 

The cheerleaders quickly ran to their locker room. All but three girls were left on the field.

 

Stacie approached the captains cautiously.

 

“What are you still doing here, Conrad?” Aubrey asked.

 

“I…Can I talk to you?”

 

“Okay. Talk then.”

 

Stacie glanced at Chloe for a moment. She hesitated for a moment before finally speaking.

 

“You didn’t have to cancel practice because of me, Aubrey. You could have gone through with it without me,” Stacie said.

 

Aubrey shook her head.

 

“We’re a team, Conrad. And there’s really no point in practicing when one of us is missing. Especially when you’re the one missing. I can’t deny that you’re good, Conrad. I don’t know anyone else on the team who can replace your role,” Aubrey explained. “So your reason better be worth cancelling practice for when we’re this close to the competition.”

 

Without giving the brunette time to reply, Aubrey turned back and walked towards the lockers with Chloe in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Beca asked.

 

“I’m sure,” Stacie replied.

 

“Okay. Just call me if anything happens.”

 

Stacie smiled at the shorter girl and squeezed her shoulder.

 

“I’ll be fine, Becs. But sure. I’ll call if anything happens.”

 

With that, Beca let her go.

 

Stacie drove towards the nearest flower shop in town. She bought a bouquet of white carnations and blue hyacinths. After thanking and paying the florists, she paced the bouquet carefully on the back seat of her car.

 

She then walked towards the grocery shop just couple meters away. She hurriedly grabbed some drinks and snacks and rushed to the counter. As she turned a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone. She heard the other person drop something.

 

Stacie immediately apologized.

 

“I’m so sorry!”

 

She immediately dropped to her knees and began picking up the fallen objects, a screw driver and screws.

 

“Conrad?”

 

Stacie quickly snapped her head upwards and stared at familiar greenish eyes.

 

“Hey, Aubrey,” Stacie greeted as she stood up. “You dropped these.”

 

“Because someone bumped into me.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Stacie hastily said with a sheepish grin. She dropped the items in Aubrey’s basket. “I’ll get out of your way then.”

 

“You in a rush, Conrad?”

 

“Well if I want to get there before dark, I guess I am.”

 

Aubrey raised an eyebrow as if saying to explain further.

 

“It’s an six-hour drive.”

 

“And where exactly are you going?” Aubrey asked.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be so curious about me?” Stacie teased.

 

“Can’t help it when you’re being all dark and mysterious, Conrad.”

 

“I try,” Stacie replied. “People seem to dig that these days.”

 

“So you’re not gonna tell me?”

 

Stacie threw her a smirk.

 

“Follow me and maybe you’ll find out,” Stacie said as she began to walk away.

 

She didn’t expect her of course. I mean, why would she? She nearly tripped when she heard the blonde speak.

 

“Fine. I’ll follow.”

 

Stacie almost tripped on her feet. She watched as Aubrey walked past her, groceries in tow. Aubrey then called out to her over her shoulder to pick up the pace. Stacie quickly followed the blonde to the counter.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

With a sidelong glance, the blonde replied, “When am I ever not serious?”

 

Stacie snorted.

 

“Good point.”

 

After paying for their groceries, the two walked out, Aubrey following Stacie to her car. Stacie kept on asking the other girl if she was really coming with her.

 

“For the nth time, Conrad. I am.”

 

“But won’t your parents worry?”

 

“My dad’s in the army and my mom’s out of town.”

 

“Okay. But, don’t you have anything else more important to do on your Saturday?”

 

“Besides fixing the hinges of my room’s door, nothing really.”

 

“So you’re really coming?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

They stopped at Stacie’s car, both girls staring challengingly at each other. Stacie knew she couldn’t possibly get rid of her since she seemed adamant about it. She could just run inside her car, lock the doors and just drive away. Then again, who’s to say the other girl won’t follow her? She knows the other girl doesn’t have a car but she knew all too well how very resourceful the girl can be. She’s got contacts apparently. She’s never seen a cheer squad with so many sponsors before and with access to gyms and sports equipment.  

 

“Get in then.”

 

Aubrey smiled smugly at her. Stacie could only roll her eyes at her captain.

 

This was going to be a long ride. Hopefully, she could avoid arguing with her on the way. But knowing her, that would be inevitable. Besides, Stacie found it amusing when she got her all riled up. There’s just something about an angry Aubrey that turns her on. Not that she’ll ever admit that to her. Someday, maybe?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
